Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth
by bradw316
Summary: Revised Version AU: Mace Windu survives his swan dive out of Darth Sidious's private chambers to go into exile, to train Ranma and Akane as Jedi. On the eve of Earth's first galactic war against a Sith Lord.
1. Chapter 1

(cue 20th Century Fox Fanfare)

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

...but not as far away as you thought.

(cue theme music)

**STAR**

**WARS**

Episode III.V

JEDI KNIGHTS OF EARTH

The Galactic Empire has taken over the Republic. Darth Sidious and Darth Vader begin their rule with a dark, iron fist.

Meanwhile, in the depths of Coruscant, below the very noses of the two Dark Lords of the Sith, Jedi Master Mace Windu survived his fall from Darth Sidious's personal chambers.

As Master Windu heads for a section of space well outside the Outer Rim, he sets his sights to train new Jedi Padawans. Little does he know that his wish would be granted, and that it would bring a war to a planet known as Earth...

(end theme music)

Author's Note: This an Alternate reality version of the Star Wars Universe. Those who don't understand that, label yourselves as baka and move on. I kept Yoda alive to further create an alternate version of SW universe.

Chapter 1 (now edited by Xtor49)

Mace Windu stirred at the bottom of a crevice on Coruscant. He had been knocked down there by a combination of Anakin Skywalker pushing him with the Force, and Darth Sidious blasting him with Force Lightning. Gradually, the Jedi Master pulled himself out of the crevice. He had managed to slow his fall with the Force before hitting the bottom, enough so that he was still alive. His right hand was gone, and the pain from the remaining stump was intense. He chose to use the Force to place himself into a trance, until the pain had faded and he could have his hand replaced.

But the greatest pain was the disappointment in his heart. Anakin had turned on him, and the rest of the galaxy, at a very crucial point. Looking upward, Windu could see the Jedi Temple in flames. He knew exactly the cause, due to the Force prodding his thoughts.

It had been months since he was trapped below the deepest reaches of Coruscant, healing and acquiring new hands while trying to keep a low profile. _The Clone Wars are over, but at a high cost. The Jedi are all but extinct now,_ he thought.

Windu looked around the area, about 25,000 feet below the brighter sectors of the Republic Center. In front of him was a long forgotten shipyard, and the Force was leading him towards it. With the guidance of the Force, he quickly found a ship inside that was still fully functional. He siphoned fuel from the other nearby ships to fill up its tanks, so that he could use it at any time. But before he could leave Coruscant, he needed to collect his things from his private quarters.

It took him days to sneak his way up the levels of the city, until he finally reached the ruins of the Jedi Temple. A silent tear was shed for those that had perished inside, as he moved quickly through the burnt out rooms. Once he reached his own, he gathered up what few belongings he had, including a set of portable lightsaber building equipment.

Mace returned to the abandoned shipyard, placed his gear in the storage compartment of the ship, and started up the engines. As the ship was leaving Coruscant's atmosphere, he could see several platforms were being built. _Those are defense platforms, no doubt. Yet another way for Sidious to oppress the people and make his presence felt,_ he thought.

_The Republic is in for very dark times ahead._ Windu sighed heavily, setting coordinates at random, determined to gain as much distance from Sidious and Skywalker as possible. Until one day, he could return to face them on even footing, with a new Jedi Order. "Anakin, you were right, I should have taken him alive. Maybe then you wouldn't have been given the final push into the Dark Side. Someday, I will make it up to you," he said softly as his ship entered hyperspace.

After several hyperspace jumps, the spacecraft ran out of fuel. Mace made a preliminary check of the system he was in, hoping to find a nearby uninhabited planet. The scans quickly found one, just below him. Switching to the ship's secondary fuel cell, intended only for use outside of hyperspace, he maneuvered the ship for planet fall.

The planet's atmosphere was dense, but easy enough for him to pass through. Once that was done, Mace focused on the Force to guide him to a safe landing spot. The Force led him toward a large group of islands, where he landed in the hills near the area the Force was urging him to.

There was a cave in the hills that served as a decent hiding place for the ship. After disembarking, Windu walked quietly until he came to a clearing. He could hear the sound of faint crying. Following the sound, he discovered a young boy, no more than five or six, kneeling next to a man. The man had several deep slash marks, including one that was along the throat. That slash was fatal, evident by the amount of blood oozing from the hole. The boy was vainly trying to stop the bleeding with his hands, but it was useless.

Mace walked up to them, and the boy jumped to defend the dying man, "Easy there, son. I will not hurt you," he said kindly, and the boy lowered his guard a bit. After closer inspection the boy and the man were dressed in outfits much like the ones Jedi used when beginning their training. He crouched down next to the man, who weakly opened his eyes. "What happened here?" he softly asked the man.

The man winced slightly, his face expressing both pain from his injuries and a great inner pain. "I tried to teach my son a powerful fighting technique, it backfired a bit," the dying man laughed bitterly. "It worked but at a high price, my son is instilled with a great fear of cats now. I thought he was over it after the initial training I was wrong, today we came across an alley full of cats. He reacted in fear for a few moments before slipping into the Nekoken. I tried to calm him, but he lost trust in me after what I did, and he…" the man trailed off, gasping weakly.

Windu stared at the boy, seeing an untold amount of remorse in the boy's eyes. He turned to the dying man and frowned slightly. "You must know by instilling fear into the boy, you've started him down a dark path," he stated to the man.

The man nodded, his eyes darkening, "I know. And if I were to do it over again, I would not have taught him that wretched technique." Tears fell down the man's cheeks, as his eyes continued to darken. "My life will be forfeit, to insure he cannot learn any more of the master's dark techniques," he smiled weakly, gazing at Mace for the first time, seemingly gauging his capabilities. Mace had to smile at this, the dying man wasn't a Jedi but he had remarkable Jedi traits. "I ask of you three dying requests," he spoke weakly, more light fading from his eyes.

Mace gave a nod, "What are they? I will try to carry them out."

"Train the boy in your art. He was going to be the best of his generation in the martial arts; at least, that was what I was hoping. I can sense you're a great fighter, but contain a strong sense of peace that I have never known," he closed his eyes, "I also want him to see his mother again, the contract I gave her has been fulfilled...to a degree."

"And...Lastly... I...have...a friend," he gasped slightly, blood flowing out of his mouth. The dying man grimaced a bit at the taste of blood in his mouth before continuing, "Before my son was born, I made pact with him to unite our dojo's. One of his daughters was to marry my son. I still want that pledge honored," he said softly his breathing really shallow now.

Mace winced slightly at the last request. The first two he did not see any problem, especially considering the amount of potential in the boy. He could sense that the child was on par with Anakin in the Force. The only thing he would need to worry about was to exercise the Nekoken out of the boy's system before he began training. With such a fear in the boy, he could be easily susceptible to the Dark Side of the Force.

One look at a cat, and the boy would no doubt kill the cat out of fear. Then he would have a Sith Lord on his hands. The second proposal would be no problem, matter of fact he probably encourage it, after what Yoda explained to him about Anakin. He should have gone with his first instincts and rescued Shimi Skywalker soon as Anakin had his first vision.

After her death at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, the boy got fool notions in his head about trying to stop people from dying. It was Anakin's fears of losing his mother and Padme that led him down the dark path. The third request was very hard to accomplish, the code of the Jedi stated that Jedi could love people and places in order to protect them, but never grow attachments. That was the new code at least; the old code was a little more lenient in terms of love and marriage.

He looked down at the man, whose breaths were growing steadily weaker with each exhale. The man was waiting for an answer to his requests, and Mace was doing his quickest thinking about what to do concerning the third one. He asked the Force to guide him towards the right solution. A few seconds later, true to its divine guidance, "I will do what you ask of me," he said softly.

The dying man nods, a faint smile on his face. "Ranma, this man will take over your training, listen to him," he paused as the boy nodded, tears still falling from his cheeks. Genma smiled broadly at his son, "I know you'll do me proud, son." With those words, Genma Saotome's life ended.

Mace Windu and Ranma quietly buried Genma on a hill overlooking a grass valley, just as the sun had set. Mace looked down at the boy who was wiping away his tears. "It's okay to cry," he said softly. The boy nodded, bowing his head and clapping his hands together, muttering a silent prayer. Ranma guided them back to the camp, packing up his things. Meanwhile, Mace went though Genma's blongings, looking for clues of the whereabouts of Genma's wife and the Tendos.

After a few minutes of searching, he came to two addresses, both located in Tokyo. He pulled out his echo locator and pointed it towards the sky. The small device immediately tapped into the planets satellite system and gave him a detailed map of the entire planet, including cities, countries, and other various kinds of information he would need while staying. He turned back to Ranma, who was giving him this huge round eyed look. He smiled slightly, "I'll explain in detail what this is, and what training you'll be undergoing on our way to find your mother." Ranma nodded to the Jedi Master. After a few minutes, the camp was packed up and the two were underway.

True to his word, Mace Windu began explaining everything in detail. The boy seemed to absorb the information and took it in stride. Mace smiled slightly, and decided to start giving Ranma some fundamental training while they were walking; this would prepare him for what he would have to do later on. He knew eventually, in order for Ranma to become a full Jedi, Ranma would have to confront his worst fear. This would be his final trial. But Windu needed to finish the last two tasks, before could begin the first.

Reuniting Ranma with his mother was easy enough, but the reunion was bittersweet, due to Genma's death. Mace told her the details and the final requests Genma had made. She simply nodded, agreeing to them, only asking that she be able to see her son periodically during his training. Mace accepted.

Soon after, they left for the Tendos. This, however, was the sticking point for Mace Windu. _The newer code of the Jedi Order forbids a Jedi to take a spouse. Yet I gave Ranma's father my word..._

He looked up the old code to see how he could go about honoring the last request. The Jedi Master found out that, during the time of the last war against the Sith Lords, Jedi Knights were often betrothed early in their lives. They underwent training together, to build the bonds of love and companionship. It also was to keep them from falling to the Dark Side, building pacts with each other that, in case of murder or death at the hands of an enemy, they would not seek revenge. It was his best bet, but it would be left up to Ranma to choose his fiancée.

They arrived at the doorstep of the Tendo training hall the next morning. Mace knocked on the door and was greeted by a young woman looking at him in a very confused state. "Mrs. Tendo, my name is Mace Windu. I have brought along Ranma Saotome to honor his father's final request," he said softly. Ranma bowed once, looking at the ground nervously. Mace had told Ranma at length why they were there. The boy wasn't sure what it meant, but agreed to honor his father's wish.

Mrs. Tendo quickly ushered them in, her face pale at the mention of "final request". They quietly sat down across from the Tendo family, the three young girls looking at Ranma in various degrees of confusion. Mace then proceeded to tell the Tendo's about Genma Saotome's death, and his final requests. In the end, Soun's eyes closed. Tears were falling silently from his cheeks, while his wife was consoling him the best she could.

"You mentioned the arrangement of joining our schools?" Soun asked weakly.

Mace nodded, "Yes, Genma wished that Ranma be engaged to one of your daughters. Although he didn't know the criteria your daughters would have to face in order for this to work, since Ranma will be getting training from me."

Kimiko Tendo looked up, a sense of dread entering her stomach, "You mean to take one of our daughters, to train with him," she stated, going with the prodding's she felt.

Mace nodded, "Engaged couples haven't been trained as Jedi in over two millennia where I come from." He paused earning astonished looks. "But when it was done, the engaged couple were taken together at a fairly young age to undergo joint training," he glanced at each daughter; all of them were strong in the Force, no doubt inheriting it from their mother.

Soun looked puzzled, "Jedi training...That's not an art I know, what kind is it?"

"It is an art form much like a mixture of Shaolin and Samurai," Mace stated he looked up the various fighting arts on the planet and was amazed at how many mirrored the Jedi ways, but the closest were Samurai and Shaolin. He looked up at Soun who seemed to beam a bit at that. "It would be better to give you a full explanation, before going further," he said and begun explaining everything from the Jedi codes old and new, to the various skills that Ranma and his fiancée would be learning. Needless to say Soun Tendo was very impressed by this. Kimiko though picked up on the hidden dangers.

"What about this Dark Side of the Force you talk about, how dangerous can it be?" she asked.

Mace looked down at his gloved hands. "The Force is used by the Jedi for knowledge and defense; we never use it for attack. The Dark Side warps the student's mind, and eventually degrades their body. It gives them power, true. But they use the powers for anger and hatred, turning them evil. The history of this planet is marked by those who've delved in the Dark Side. Your country's own ally in World War II was led by a man that was very much like a Sith," Mace stated remembering Palpatine. "One of our greatest students in the Jedi Order fell to its sway, and I'm afraid there may only three Jedi left."

Soun gaped for a moment before looking at Ranma, who had his eyes closed. Mace had prepared the boy for this moment, and he was utilizing his fledgling Force abilities to sense the girl that would be his fiancée. The oldest, though kind, had a disliking to him because of what Master Windu had said. The second girl felt cold and distant to him, like what his new teacher said about the Dark Side. The last girl puzzled him; she was both intrigued and fearful of the prospect of training in the mystical Jedi arts. The fear part he knew she could overcome, like he wanted to over come his fear of the furry felines. He tugged at Master Windu's robe sleeve, "Master?"

Mace blinked, looking down at his young Padawan. "Yes Ranma?"

"She's like me," Ranma said pointing to the youngest daughter. Mace looked up at the girl he pointed to, and after a few seconds agreed to Ranma's assessment.

"Very good Ranma, yes she's very much like you. I take it you've made your choice then?" Mace asked. Ranma shyly looked over at the girl he pointed to and blushed deeply.

_I can sense the bonding process already beginning. It is merely a trickle right now, but in two years they will be hard to separate,_ Mace thought.

Kimiko frowned slightly. "Akane, why choose her?" she asked.

"It is difficult to explain, most Jedi marriages during the time of the old code were almost seamless in their bonding," Mace said softly. "During the time of the old code, Jedi's married to those they love and bonded to on a level that none of us could possibly imagine, even to a point they could talk to each in their minds."

Kimiko got this far away look when thinking about something like that. "That would be wondrous," she said softly then looked to her daughter who was blushing softly. She shook her head slightly, "Would she be allowed to visit us, if she went to train with you in the Jedi arts?" she asked.

Mace nodded. "I have already agreed to do the same for Ranma, we will visit at least twice a month," he said softly.

"The schools must be joined, it is a matter of honor," Soun muttered solemnly.

Kimiko glared at him slightly, then turned to her youngest daughter, "Would you like to train with them, Akane?"

Akane seemed to think about it for a few moments, before she said, "Uh-huh."

"Then...she has my permission," Kimiko declared quietly, with some reluctance.

By morning, Akane was given a pack filled with two spare training Gi's. She gave tearful hugs to each of her siblings and her parents before waving goodbye to them.

Author's Note: This a revision of my Ranma/Star Wars/Sailor Moon crossover Fan Fiction Xtor69 had a big hand in helping with most of plot points and I'm glad for the help. In case anyone hasn't figured it out, this story will have a Ranma/Akane pairing. If you don't like the True Fiancée, now is the time to leave before getting attached. Ukyou, Shampoo, Mousse, and the Kunos will not be in this fic. That's because Ranma and Akane will be going to Juuban instead. What will the Jedi Padawan's do when they meet the Sailor Senshi? Wait and find out. Ryoga will be in this fic more as a running gag later.


	2. Sidestory 1

Sidestory 1: Padawan Training

"What're we gonna do first, Master?" Ranma asked, barely a minute since they had left the Tendos.

"First, we shall find a place to train, away from the cities. Preferably a place attuned to the Force," Jedi Master Mace Windu told his Padawan.

Akane, who had been looking back toward her home, turned her head around to look at her new teacher. "How will we find it?" she questioned.

"The Force will guide us," Mace answered.

"Oh. How will it do that if we can't see it?" the little girl wondered.

Mace pondered on how to explain it to a six-year-old. "Akane, have you ever felt that something was going to happen, right before it happened? As if something was warning you, you could just feel that it would take place?"

"I have! Pops said it was my gut, and that I should always listen to it," Ranma interrupted.

"Yeah, I've felt that," Akane nodded.

"Well, it is really the Force talking to you. The Force talks to everyone, although many choose not to listen to it. And the Force will guide us in much the same way," Mace finished. "Do you understand?"

"I think so..." Akane confirmed.

"Don't worry. One day, you'll experience it for yourself, and it will become clear to you," Windu assured her.

"When will that be?" she questioned.

"When you're ready," was his cryptic response.

The trio eventually ended up in a place called Yomogi Valley. The valley was hailed as the Moxibustion capital, for the naturally heated "Moxa Rocks" there could cure ailments like moxibustion could. But a great part of their healing abilities was the fact that the area was a natural focus point for the Force.

The Jedi training did not begin so much with the physical aspect, but of what it meant to be a Jedi.

"There is no emotion..." Mace began.

"There is peace," Akane and Ranma finished.

"There is no ignorance..." Windu continued.

"There is knowledge," his students answered.

"There is no passion..."

"There is serenity."

"There is no chaos..."

"There is harmony."

"There is no death..."

"There is the Force."

A slightly older Ranma was using the Force to lift a rock about the same size as himself. Akane had a similar rock in front of her, but it remained on the ground.

"I can't do it, Master!" Akane cried.

Windu sighed. _Even after a few months, Akane still has trouble with levitating objects. The Force is strong with her, yet I cannot seem to find where her talents lie._

Akane was on her knees, palms on the flat boulder she had been standing on, as she wept in frustration.

Ranma had let his rock fall to the ground, distracted by the sight of her tears. For some reason, seeing a girl cry always made him feel bad inside, especially Akane.

_Wait..._ Mace could feel something unusual going on near Akane. The Force energy within the stone she was on was fading. No, it was moving, flowing into the child. "Akane, get up and try once more. After that we will take a break."

"Yes, Master," Akane sniffed and wiped her tears away. She raised her hands out and concentrated, eyes shut.

"Akane, you're doing it!" Ranma exclaimed.

The girl opened her eyes, losing her concentration. She watched the stone drop from the air and hit the ground with a crack. "I did it!" Akane latched her arms around Ranma in her excitement.

"Do you know why you were able to lift the rock that time, Akane?" Windu inquired, once the two had calmed a little.

She shook her head, "No, Master."

"When you placed your hands on the boulder below you, you subconsciously absorbed some of the excess Force energy within it. You then used that energy to lift the rock," he explained.

"Cool!"

A year and a half later, now at the age of eight, Ranma was again lifting a rock with the Force. This time, he did it while standing on his head. Akane was now able to consciously absorb energy from the Moxi Rocks while touching them, but couldn't yet do so while performing any other tasks with the Force, so she had to stop to recharge.

"Eeeek!" she shrieked as she suddenly ascended a foot off the ground, "Ranma! Put me down!"

The boy started laughing, until he lost control and dropped Akane and the stone he had also been lifting. She landed harmlessly

"Ranma! You jerk!" Akane started to chase him around angrily.

"Come on, Akane, it was just a joke!" Ranma called out as he ran, looking back at her. As he wasn't watching where he was going, Ranma tripped on a small rock. The resulting fall brought his head down onto another rock, knocking him out and cutting the skin.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted again, this time in fear. There was a lot of blood coming out of his head. "Master! Ranma's hurt!"

"Ow. I'll be okay, Akane," the boy tried to assure her.

Mace had seen the events, and had been just about to step in when Ranma tripped. He quickly walked over to his two Padawan, examining the injured boy. "Akane, do you remember when I explained to you how to use the Force to heal?"

"Yes, Master," she nodded.

"Then heal him," he ordered.

"It's no big deal..." Ranma mumbled.

"But...but I've never done it before!" Akane protested.

"That does not mean that you cannot do it. Heal him, Akane," Mace commanded.

"Yes, Master," the young girl calmed herself as much as she could, so she could focus. Then, she placed her hands on Ranma's head. A slight glow formed in front of her palms, and the wound closed shut.

"Thanks, Akane. It don't hurt no more," Ranma said gratefully.

"Excellent work, Akane. Now that that's settled. Ranma, you really shouldn't tease Akane like that. You should also watch where you are going. As for you, Akane, you overreacted. You must control your anger, or it will lead you down the Dark Side," Mace scolded. "Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry, Akane. I was just playin'," Ranma expressed his regret.

"I'm sorry, too, Ranma. I shouldn't have gotten so mad," Akane looked even more ashamed.

"Good. Now, I think it's about time we visited your parents again," the Jedi Master announced.

"Yay!"

"Great!"

Eleven-year-old Akane watched as her fiancé and her teacher sparred together with their lightsabers. Ranma's green blade clashed with Mace's new purple blade. The boy was using the Force to enhance his movements, as it was the only way he could keep up with the Jedi Master.

_Ranma is quickly mastering the basics of using the Force, particularly those used in combat. One day, he will be a match for myself, or even Master Yoda,_ Windu thought.

Master and student moved with intense speed, the glow of their weapons causing a blurry afterimage. Finally, exhausted from moving so fast for so long, Ranma used the Force to jump backward out of Mace's reach, shutting off his lightsaber. The boy was breathing very hard, and covered in sweat, but grinning as if he was having the time of his life.

Mace shut off his lightsaber as well, "Great job, Ranma. You can take a break now."

"Thanks, Master," Ranma said. And fainted.

"Oh, Ranma. You always push yourself so hard..." Akane remarked.

"Now it's your turn, Akane," the Jedi Master turned to his other Padawan.

The girl nodded, drawing and activating her yellow-bladed lightsaber.

"Thank you for coming to help me with the groceries, Akane," Kimiko spoke as she and her thirteen year old daughter took a shortcut through the park. "Kasumi usually helps me, but she has that essay she's working on."

"I don't mind, Mom. It's kind of nice to spend some time with you alone," Akane replied.

From behind one of the bushes, a man in a black ski mask jumped out and grabbed Kimiko, holding a gun to her head, "Money. Now. Any you got, too, squirt." He said the last part to Akane.

"You don't want to rob us," the Padawan told him.

"I don't want to rob you," the would-be thief responded.

"You want to let her go."

"I want to let her go," he released Mrs. Tendo.

"You're very, very tired. You want to go to sleep."

"I want to go to sleep..." he lay down on the grass, using his arms as a pillow as he closed his eyes and started snoring.

Kimiko asked the obvious question of "How did you do that?"

"The Force can manipulate the weak minded. We should call the police to come pick him up," Akane advised.

Author's Note: This little snippet is all Xtor, after explaining to him the amount of flames I got for not including this he gladly did this bit to put out those fires. Just a few scenes showing Ranma and Akane's training. It's a tie in to chapter 2, hopefully will be tying more side stoies like this in the re-write like explaining the two year war which I abbrieviated and such, also Ryoga's little adventures.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (now edited by Xtor49)

Ten years have passed since Jedi Master Mace Windu had taken Ranma and Akane to begin their training in the Jedi arts. The training had been intense, yet they are still learning to fully utilize the Force. Mace was surprised at the type of Force abilities each child had.

While Ranma had much of basic skills he and Master Yoda had, Akane developed her own skills in the Jedi healing arts, with minor skills in energy absorption and mind manipulation. Sadly, her abilities in Telekinesis were poor, unless she absorbed some Force energy first. Still, she had remarkable healing skills. Ranma, however, was much like Anakin, only far more focused and less prone to arrogance.

They entered the outskirts of Juuban, one of Tokyo's many districts. They were here to finish Ranma and Akane's education. Shortly after the young Padawans were given into his keeping, Ranma's mother sold the house in Nerima, saying the memories were too painful. She bought a new house in the Juuban district and became a Kendo instructor.

"Master, we're actually going to stay at my mom's place?" Ranma asked. Both he and Akane were dressed in Jedi Padawan clothing, Akane wearing the more traditional white outfit and brown boots, while Ranma wore a dark brown version with a bright red tunic. The contrast made him stand out, but it suited him very well.

Mace nodded at Ranma's assessment, "Yes, my young Padawan. Your mother would like both you and Akane to achieve your diploma."

Akane squeezed Ranma's hand. "It should be fun, we haven't been in school since we were ten," she said softly. Ranma smiled softly at her and nodded, as they passed the High School they would be going to. They continued down the road until they came to a house. Nodoka opened the door as they arrived, about to walk to the market. When she turned around she spotted Mace Windu, her son, and future daughter-in-law standing before her.

"Hi Mom, we're back," Ranma stated, putting his hand behind his head and chuckling lightly at her surprised expression. That lasted half a second as she glomped onto her son.

"Oh, Ranma, I've missed you," she whispered. Ranma returned the hug, smiling affectionately. Although a different sort of affection than what he felt for Akane.

"Missed you too, Mom," Ranma said as he stepped back.

Nodoka then glomped Akane, "It's great to see you too, dear." She let go of her future daughter-in-law and motioned for them to enter the house.

"I take it most of their training is complete?" Nodoka asked, once they were all inside.

Mace nodded, "Yes, after their schooling is completed they'll undergo the final test."

Both Ranma and Akane looked shocked at this. "Truly Master?" Akane asked.

"Yes, Akane you and Ranma have both exceeded my expectations of you, excelling in your fields in the art. There is little I have left to teach you," he smiled at them both. "You'll undergo the final trial after you finish school, which is in two years, so just because you're getting close doesn't mean your out of the boat yet."

"Better get ready for school then, it'll be starting soon," Nodoka stated. The two nodded quietly, walking out the door and heading back towards the school.

Usagi was, as usual, running as fast as she could to her school. If she was late, she would end up in detention at the end of the day. She zoomed past two people she had never met before, reaching the school and her desk just before the final bell rang.

Usagi slumped in her seat as she looked up at Ami. "Stupid alarm didn't wake me up this morning," she complained.

Ami looked up from her book, "It never wakes you up, Usagi. I swear, you could sleep through a nuclear blast sometimes."

Usagi pouted a bit, turning to Makoto, who didn't give her anymore sympathy than Ami did. "You're both being mean this morning!" she whined, tearing up. That was until the teacher appeared in front of the class with two new students.

"Class, I would like you to welcome two new students," he looked at his latest pupils. The first was a girl, wearing an off white outfit with a brown robe. Her hair cut short in a style much like Ami's. Usagi glanced at Ami and saw her staring at the new girl, eyes wide in surprise.

Ami then did something completely unexpected; she jumped out of her chair, ran to the front of the class, and gave the new female student a bear hug. "Akane!" she squealed in delight.

The teacher looked dumbfounded as did the rest of the class. "Ms. Mizuno, you know her?"

"Of course I do, she's my cousin," Ami stated holding her cousin at arms length. "It's so good to see you!"

Akane smiled brightly, "It's good to see you too, Ami." She turned to the rest of the class and bowed once. "I'm Akane Tendo," she said formally. "I'm a Jedi Padawan studying under my Master Mace Windu," she finished, an aura of peace surrounding her.

Ranma bowed next, "I'm Ranma Saotome, I, too, am a Jedi Padawan studying under Master Mace Windu." Catching a few girls looking at him longingly, he added, "I'm also Akane's fiancée." The girls in the class, chiefly Makoto and Minako, looked heartbroken.

After the morning introductions, the day went by slowly, as school days usually do.

"Hey, Akane, Ranma, why don't you come eat with me and my friends?" Ami invited the two Padawan at lunchtime.

"Sure, Ami. Come on, Ranma," Akane insisted.

"I'm coming," he replied casually.

Ami and her friends were sitting underneath the shade of a tree. "Akane, Ranma, these are my friends Makoto, Minako, and Usagi," Ami gestured to each girl in turn. "You all met Akane and Ranma earlier in class."

"Hi!" the two blondes and the brunette greeted cheerfully.

"Sit down," Ami urged. The engaged couple did so. "So what have you been doing since I saw you last, Akane?"

Akane proceeded to tell of her and Ranma's training under Mace Windu. In the meantime, Ranma and Usagi were wolfing down their food so fast you couldn't see them chew.

"I wonder if those two aren't related," Makoto pointed out.

Ranma simply shrugged, "If we are then it's probably on my dad's side." He looked over at Usagi, "Do ya know if ya had any relatives die in the last ten years?" he asked softly.

Usagi put her finger to her lips giving this cute expression of thinking, and frown slightly. "You never know, I've never asked much about my family," she stated finally.

Ranma nodded giving a weak smile, "Maybe I could ask my mom." He felt Akane's hand take his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Makoto, Minako, and Usagi went "Awww..."

"They're so cute together, don't you think, Ami?" Minako queried.

Ami blushed slightly, "Yeah, I suppose."

The group talked about other things, until Makoto notice the long cylinders on Ranma and Akane's belt. "Hey Ranma, what are those?" she asked, pointing to the cylinders.

Ranma unclipped the cylinder, "It's my lightsaber." He thumbed the button and a green beam of energy ignited from the tube with a hiss. The four girls gathered gasped in surprise. Akane did the same with her lightsaber, only the blade was yellow-white and the hiss sounded a bit different.

"It's the weapon the Jedi Knights use. The Jedi are considered guardians of the galaxy and keepers of the peace, kinda like police," Ranma said, remembering the unabridged version Master Windu gave him after he and Akane had begun training.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako looked at each other and mouthed "Setsuna", as Ranma and Akane shut down their 'sabers.

At the end of the day, Ranma and Akane bid goodbye to their new friends and headed back home. Joining their hands together, Ranma pulled Akane in close and kissed her cheek lightly, causing the female Jedi to blush brightly. Ranma froze a second later, looking around the area highly confused.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Akane wondered.

Ranma's frown became more pronounced, "I sensed a disturbance in the Force. Don't you feel it?"

Akane close her eyes, having to focus harder to do what Ranma could do. She frowns like Ranma and nods, "It's faint and very elusive. What could it be?"

"Let's consult Master Windu, I'm sure he senses it to," Ranma suggested. Then the two Padawan ran toward the Saotome home.

At the same time, Usagi had called an emergency Senshi meeting. They had all gathered at the Hino temple, except Sailor Pluto. Rei looked irritated, tapping her finger slightly on her arm in impatience, "What's the deal with her making us wait?"

Usagi was reading one of Rei's manga again, but only half heartedly. "Sorry I kept you Mars," a voice next to Usagi stated. Usagi screamed, jumping into Darien's lap.

"**Don't** do that!" Usagi squealed, suddenly appearing from Darien's lap to stand in front of Setsuna. Her arms were at her sides, and her expression was cross. Setsuna pursed her lips a bit before turning to address the others.

"I'm sorry, my princess," she sat down across from the Meatball-Head, taking a sip of the tea sitting in front of her. "Why did you call us here?"

Usagi fidgeted nervously for a second before she recounted the events of the day at school. Minako, Makoto, and Ami helped in telling the tale. "Ami's cousin mentioned being called Jedi Padawans. What's that, and what are Jedi?"

Setsuna looked genuinely shocked at this for a second before sipping her drink. "Jedi Knights are from a different section of the Universe. They are essentially in the very same business as we are; only their powers are more spiritual than magical. They also come from a section of the Universe with far more advanced technology. Ami, you say your cousin is a Jedi Padawan; how is that possible?"

Ami gave a weak shrug, "During the morning introduction they mentioned they were being trained by a Master Mace Windu. Outside of that there wasn't much else."

"Well, they also were very much in love too, you could see it in there eyes," Usagi gushed, her eyes filling with hearts and her hands held together.

Haruka big sweatdropped, looking at the Meatball-Head, "Our princess, the die hard romantic." She was elbowed in the gut by Michiru. Hotaru giggled at her foster parent's antics.

"We must be cautious in how we deal them. Jedi Knights themselves aren't a danger to us, but they attract a foe none of us have the ability to handle. Something so evil, it makes all our previous enemies seem like cuddly teddy bears in comparison."

Makoto frowned, "What can be worse than Beryl, Wiseman, Mistress 9, that stinking Nega Circus, or Sailor Galaxia?"

Setsuna walked over to the sliding door and opened it, looking up at the stars. She was filled with dread, knowing Jedi Knights were on this planet. "They are called Sith Lords. They feed on anger, hatred, and fear, often bending those who have these traits and making them into Dark Jedi.

Usagi shivered slightly at the description, "You've seen all this before, haven't you, Setsuna." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Princess," the Time Guardian turned to them. "Pray they don't come here."

In the middle of the asteroid belt that separated Mars and Jupiter, a group of starships rested, born from the age of the Old Republic. Standing on a dark deck, over looking a hologram of the planet Earth, a figure shrouded in black robes looked on.

"My lady, they have awakened. I still don't understand why we revived this group, they already failed in taking this planet," a man in dress uniform stated, looking at the hologram. The figure in black lifted her hand, and the uniformed man started choking at something unseen.

"You place is not to question me Tartarous, you place is merely to command this fleet," a raspy voice from under the cloak reminded him, before dropping the hand. The other man dropped to the ground, kneeling in front of the dark figure.

"Yes my Lady Ravenous," Tartarous stated softly.

"Have you given them the parcels I asked?" the lady in black asked. Tartarous nodded again. "Good. Then these Sailor Senshi won't prove too much..." the dark figure frowned slightly. "Strange, a disturbance in the force," she moved from the deck, her cloak billowing darkly as she moved. "Jedi, here. I thought Master Sidious and Lord Vader had exterminated them out ten years ago. If they missed this lot, then I'll take great pleasure in finishing the job personally," the dark figure cackled darkly.

The Sith Lady walked along the passageway to a room with a pale green glow. Inside were four tubes, which contained four figures that were long thought to be dead by the Sailor Senshi. "Soon I will be victorious," she gently caressed the tube holding a man with white hair. "You'll awaken soon, Diamond, lusting for revenge against those who defeated you," she smiled darkly.

Author's note: As you can see, this a multi-crossover. Not a first for me, but this one I hope will be better written. I have notice that most fans of a Ranma/Star Wars fic often pair Ranma with Ukyou or Shampoo, for shame on those that do. Personally, I am sick of the bad mouthing of Akane. If people actually pay attention to the manga and anime seriously, they will see that Ranma and Akane do love each other. There are more than a few signs of it during the series. Anyway I disclaim all the characters except for Ravenous, and no, she isn't Shampoo, Cologne, Ukyou, or any other Ranma female. She's totally new. As for the relative angle, Akane and Ami are family in this fic. Akane isn't going to turn into a Sailor Senshi, that's been done way too much. So has Usagi/Sailor Moon being related to Ranma, but I just think it's so close to the truth, considering their eating habits, that I went with that anyway. I hope you read more. Xtor is doing a bang up job and I'm glad he's aboard correcting the mistakes I've made. Including one that got flamed bad about, the japanese and english names for the Senshi.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ranma and Akane entered his mother's house. Master Windu and Nodoka were sitting in the living room, having a conversation. Mace looked up at his Padawans and gave them a look of concern. "Master, do you sense it?" Akane asked.

Mace nodded but didn't say anything at first, "We must tread carefully, my young Padawans."

They both nodded before looking at each other, worry on their faces. "But Master, shouldn't we do something?" Ranma questioned.

Mace gave a light shake of his head, "We must wait until this feeling is given weight. Don't worry, Ranma; I'm sure we can react before things get too dangerous."

Ranma let out a deep cleansing sigh, sitting down next to his mother. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of the anxiety, feeling Akane sit next to him, and leaned in closer. He slid his arm around Akane a moment later, who gently fell into the embrace and exhaled contentedly.

Mace watched this action, as he had many before during the training trips they had undergone. The two could do amazing things together, and their lightsaber combat during sparing sessions rivaled those of Master Yoda and himself. They had been quick to learn to enhance their speed with the Force, and took to the endurance training like fish to water.

He sipped his tea, finding such customs on this planet to be amazingly meditative. Especially the ones in this small country. While Ranma and Akane had learned the ways of the Force, Mace decided to learn the ways of the planet. He had been very much right about his first assumptions about Jedi Knights.

They were indeed much like the samurai and the Shaolin Monks on this planet, only they called the Force "chi", or "ki". It was the same basic principle, just applied very differently. _Of course, Shaolin Monks have their own version of the Dark Side, as do the samurai. Only the samurai call their dark side opposites "ninja", spies and assassins without morals. _He let out a deep, meditative breath. Looking over at Nodoka, he saw she was currently going over a checklist of some kind.

After her husband had passed away, Nodoka went back to her family name. Ranma had kept his father's name, out of honor for Genma's last wish. Which was a very strange thing, considering that Genma had racked up at least three would be fiancées for the boy, not including Akane. And all of them in the few short months before Genma decided to teach the Nekoken to Ranma, which ultimately resulted in him getting killed by his son in his feral state. _While his son holds honor in the highest regard, the father apparently used honor only when it suited him._

Though Mace Windu never held dark or angry thoughts toward anyone, he was very glad that the boy had nothing but a memory of his father. _Genma would have led Ranma down the dark path long before now. And Akane, if she hadn't come with us when she did, she would be lost to her anger. _

He had foreseen the possible route she would of have taken, and no doubt Ranma had seen it as well.

_But Ranma saw something I never did. He saw the gentle soul within her. It would have been three circumstances that would have corrupted it. The death of her mother, her lust for that much older man, and all those boys that would have attacked her in an attempt to date her. She was not in Nerima for the latter events to occur, but as for the death of Kimiko Tendo...I can only surmise that Genma's death somehow changed her fate._

Ranma and Akane were doing their homework. They wanted to get it out of the way, so they could practice with their lightsabers. Ranma glanced up, and noticed his mother working on something, "What ya doing, Mom?"

Nodoka looked up at her son. "Just filing the last bit of paperwork for the mortgage for the house, dear. So how was your day at school, Ranma?" she asked with a smile, folding up the paperwork and sealing it in an envelope.

"Great, Akane and I met lots of people. Even met Akane's cousin, Ami," his face was practically beaming at this. A second later tapped his lip with his index finger looking slightly bewildered. "One of Ami's friends though was kind of odd. She had long hair done up in two really distinctive ponytails."

Akane nodded, looking up from her homework, "Yeah, like balls sitting on top of her head, with the two long ponytails."

Nodoka gasped. "Her name wasn't Usagi, by any chance?" she asked, some of the color leaving her face.

Ranma didn't miss what he was feeling from his mother through the Force. He felt her uneasiness and regret. "Um, yeah, Mom, that was her name. Usagi Tsukino," he answered. The sense of regret seemed to magnify, and the unease was replaced by sadness.

Mace felt this as well and turned to the woman, "She is a family member, isn't she?"

Nodoka nodded sadly, taking a drink of her tea. "My husband's niece, his sister's daughter," she said softly. "My husband and his sister never got along well, but she felt that I would be good for Genma. That I would keep him grounded and not let him do anything stupid in the name of training," her voice became increasingly sad. "Ikuko married shortly after we did to a lovely business man, a very kind person. Upon their marriage, she immediately transferred her name to his family, not wanting to stain her name further by being related to her brother, or the fighting art which he was apart of."

"I felt somewhat responsible for Genma's death, so I...I never told her what happened to him," Nodoka put her face in her hands and started sobbing. Ranma quickly pulled his mother into a gentle embrace. The sobs immediately picked up in tempo, and she clutched onto her son, as if holding onto him for dear life. Akane went to Nodoka's other side and held her as well. Mace felt a distinct sense of love from both children; one from a young man who loves his mother unconditionally, and one a young girl who loves her for being the mother of her fiancée.

After a few moments, Nodoka quietly rubbed her eyes and picked up her phone, "There is only one thing left I must do, I just hope Ikuko will find it in her heart to forgive me," she said softly.

Ranma smiled slightly. "If the mother is anything like her daughter, mom, you don't have anything to worry about," he said brightly.

Nodoka nodded before beginning to dial the phone number for her sister-in-law. Each tap of the phone made her more nervous than the last. "Calm yourself, Nodoka," Mace said noting Nodoka close her eyes taking a deep breath and continuing. Mace noticed that Nodoka, like her son, had some ability in the Force. Yet, because of her advanced age, he only taught some calming techniques. He was pretty sure no one should be taught the Jedi arts at such an age unless absolutely necessary. But he had a feeling that where ever Yoda and Obi-Wan were, they were secretly training someone to battle Darth Sidious and Darth Vader.

"Welcome home, Usagi. Did anything happen at school today?" Ikuko queried as her daughter came inside.

"I got to meet Ami's cousin. Her name's Akane. And she's got a fiancé named Ranma. Minako and Makoto were a little jealous," Usagi told her.

"Ranma? His family name wouldn't be Saotome, would it?" Ikuko wondered.

"Yeah, that's what he said. You know, the girls were thinking that we, that is, Ranma and I, might be related. I don't really see the resemblance, I mean, his eyes are blue, but they're not the same color of blue, you know? Then he asked if I had lost any relatives, but I couldn't remember any," Usagi replied, rambling.

"Actually, he's your cousin," Ikuko declared.

"Oh," Usagi blinked, _What do I say to news like that?_

"Blast Genma, for taking him away from Nodoka. How could he do that to her? How could he leave her like that? How could he separate such a wonderful woman from her only child? He always was so irresponsible growing up..." Ikuko muttered loud enough for her daughter to hear.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Usagi's father, Kenji Tsukino, answered it, "Hello?" After a moment, he walked over and held the phone out to a surprised Ikuko, "Hun, it's your sister-in-law."

After finding out that his daughter was a reincarnated princess who fought energy-sucking monsters, and that the little pink-haired girl was actually his granddaughter from the future, one might think that nothing would shock him. Yet Kenji was astonished, and glad that something could still have that effect on him.

Ikuko took the phone from her husband and smiled slightly when she heard her sister-in-law's voice. "Nodoka, I haven't heard from you since my baka brother took Ranma on that training trip, have they come back yet?" she asked, looking mildly annoyed at this. But after a few minutes, the annoyed look turned to one of despair, then anger, and finally concern. "No, Nodoka, don't cry, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you," Ikuko's eyes started to water a bit.

"Nodoka, stop, no, I won't let you do that," Ikuko wiped a tear from her eyes. "Where are you living," Ikuko wrote down the address. "I'm coming over there to talk, I also want to meet my nephew, his fiancée, and this new master of his."

"Nodoka, please stop," she said soothingly, tears still rolling down her eyes. "Yes, see you soon," with that Ikuko gently hung up the phone. She flung herself into her husband's arms, finally giving into the grief that she had kept hidden so her sister-in-law wouldn't go into hysterics.

"Kenji, my brother's dead," she wept. Though she hated the man for the life he led and the person he was taught under, she still loved her brother. She cried into her husband's chest for a few minutes, until she could wipe away her tears. "Let's go," she began walking to the front door, grabbing her jacket and shoes.

"Where are we going?" Usagi inquired, running over to get her own shoes and jacket.

"Nodoka needs some comfort; she couldn't bring herself to tell me what happened to your uncle until today. She was afraid I would be mad at her, now she's willing to commit seppuku and Kami knows what else to make up for it," Ikuko proclaimed. She noticed Luna by her daughter's feet. "Um, Usagi leave Luna here, your cousin is deathly afraid of cats, thanks to your Uncle," she said in mixture of anger and grief. She looked up at the ceiling, "Stupid baka," she muttered softly. Kenji and Shingo stayed behind with Luna, while Ikuko took Usagi with her.

The bus ride was short. Ikuko and her daughter entered a small neighborhood, and came upon a lovely building. Usagi watched as her mother walked up to the building and knocked on the door.

The person who answered it would normally have been a very pretty looking woman, with dark red hair, done up in a bun. But the woman had been crying a lot, leaving her face splotchy and puffy. Usagi noticed the silent exchange between the women. Then her mother and the woman flung themselves at each other, crying heavily. Usagi felt her heart twinge a lot at this, and her own tears started to fall. Not because of never knowing her uncle, but because of the grief that her mother and aunt were showing.

After a few moments, Nodoka spoke, "Ikuko, I should have told you sooner. And this must be Usagi, I haven't seen you since... Please, come in."

Nodoka took them into the living room. Usagi looked around the room, coming face to face with Ranma again; only this time she knew he was her cousin. Akane smiled slightly and gave her simple nod to her. Ranma had a haunted look on his face. She could only guess at it, but had a feeling it was the promise of seppuku that was the cause. The last person in the room was a black man, wearing clothing much like Ranma's, only without the red. He gave off an aura of peace that overshadowed Queen Serenity's aura.

Her contemplation was broken by a loud yell, and a tanto bounced on the floor near her feet. Usagi turned, looking over at her mother who was gripping Nodoka's shoulders.

"Don't you dare, I told you this wasn't your fault Nodoka! I find out my brother's dead, but I'm not going to lose my sister-in-law because of this! I love you Nodoka," Ikuko's voice was thick with grief. "You and Ranma were the only things Genma ever did right in his entire life. I won't lose you, too," she continued softly.

The two women engaged in some more crying. After awhile, the two sat down and began discussing things more civilly, including everything that happened after Genma's death. By end of it Ranma found himself up to his neck in hugs and kisses from his aunt. "Such a handsome boy," she gushed, staring at him intently.

Ranma looked a bit nervously at his aunt, "Um, what?"

"You look so much your great grandfather. All you need is longer hair, dye it red, and have cross scar on your left cheek and you'd look just like him," Ikuko said softly. "So when's the wedding?"

Ranma's eyes seemed to shrink, "Urk."

Akane blushed, holding Ranma's hand nervously. They knew they wanted to be married, but so far the idea of posting a date yet had not been discussed. Mace smiled slightly noting Ikuko's tone. "Ranma and Akane have two more years of school and training to complete."

Ikuko looked to the Jedi Master and nodded, "At least your training methods don't leave my nephew and his fiancée scarred," she looked at the ground bitterly. "Baka brother of mine," she quietly cursed. "Ranma can't even come into my house."

Mace sighed heavily, "You have a cat in your home?"

Ikuko nodded, "Usagi's cat Luna," she watched as Ranma's forehead beaded in sweat and notice the boy was trying extremely hard not to bolt for the door.

"He will have to confront this fear eventually, if he ever wants to finish his training," Mace said glumly. "As it is he's extremely vulnerable to the Dark Side whenever there's a cat around. I don't want to see another Padawan fall to the Dark Side of the Force again. The last time," he held up his hand, showing Ikuko that it wasn't flesh, and leaned closer to show her various lightning scorch marks on his face. "Outside of the Nekoken training, Ranma has no other fears. Well, none that could cause him to slip so easily anyway."

Ikuko frowned slightly. "What is the Force?" she asked.

Mace looked to his Padawans. "You explain this to her," he smiled slightly. Ranma and Akane both began the lengthy explanation. They had to explain it three times to Usagi, each time using a dumbed down version. Even then, they didn't believe she got it. After a while, Ikuko felt it was time for her and Usagi to go home.

Ikuko turned to Nodoka, "Now don't be a stranger to our home, Nodoka. I haven't seen you in over a decade and I don't want that to happen again."

Usagi waved goodbye to her cousin and his fiancée, "I'll see you at school!"

On the way home Usagi squealed in delight. "What is it Usagi?" Ikuko asked with a smile on her face.

"I got a cousin that's actually cool. And what's more fun is the fact that when Ranma and Akane get married, Ami's not just going to my friend anymore, she's going to be part of my family!" Usagi shouted throwing her hands out as the happiness seemed to cascade over her in sheets.

Ikuko shook her head, glad her daughter was happy at the prospect of having one of her closest friends become a second cousin to her. "Did you finished your homework?" she checked, and watched her daughter's happiness crash to the ground and turn into fine dust. "Usagi, you're hopeless."

"But Moooom," Usagi whined as they got on board the bus.

Author's Note: A little bit of angst is good in a fanfic, it keeps the reader interested just as much as the action does. The Nekoken training is the key element that will build the drama later. Though the Sailor Senshi relative angle has been played up enough times, sometimes Ranma's a Sailor Senshi or a Knight of the Silver Millennium or something from the Moon Kingdom, in this he will not be. That's why I added the Star Wars element to this; another reason is Star Wars is just plain cool. Right now it's Star Wars: Episode VI timeline. Yes, Ranma and Akane will meet the Star Wars main cast, just not in this story. After all, I feel it's better to diverge from the novels than from the movies. Again I thank Xtor for his remarkable editing abilites, may the force be with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (now edited by Xtor49)

Usagi woke surprisingly early the next morning, which for her was highly unusual. She reason she got up early was so she could go to her aunt's home, and walk to school with her cousin and his fiancée. She smiled happily as she got dressed and chatted away with Luna, who lounged on her bed while looking up at the future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about meeting a member of your family that you didn't know you had," Luna smiled a bit, then frowned, "But what about this technique you mentioned, the Nekoken?"

Usagi looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet, with a mournful expression on her face. "I don't know the details about it, but it's what killed my uncle," she said somberly. "Poor Ranma, had to him watch die," Usagi slumped to the bed, gently petting Luna for comfort. She then stood up, a very determined look in her eye, "Well he's got me and Akane now, he won't have worry bout being sad again."

Luna shook her head, watching Usagi bound out of her room with her usual gleeful ways. The lunar cat was always marveled by her Princess' ability to make people smile, and in some cases, actually turn some of their worst enemies into the best of friends. The four sisters of the Dark Moon Kingdom were prime examples, the Amazon Quartet was another.

_I can't understand it, but if what Usagi said last night was true...If Jedi Knights are in this sector of the universe, so far from where they came from, then something dreadful must have happened. I just hope that the enemies of the Jedi don't follow them here,_ Luna thought.

In the asteroid field, Lady Ravenous was meditating in a lotus position. Alone in her private chambers, she was searching out the disturbance in the Force. It focused on three strong pulls. One she could sense almost immediately was a Jedi Master. One was stronger than the Master, and the other on par with the Master, at least in her particular field. The girl had a small trickle of fear, and she doubted it could be exploited. But the other had a powerful, hidden fear. Ravenous smiled softly, _I've been wanting an apprentice. And now it looks like I have found a very good candidate._

Tartarous and Prince Diamond appeared before her, both kneeling. Ravenous knew almost instantly that Diamond was stewing in his anger at having to do this, but he had already suffered Jedi strangulation once, and learned quickly not question his partner. "Speak," the Sith Lady spoke.

"My Lady, the first batch of Magic Droids has been built. We await your orders," Tartarous proclaimed, his eyes never leaving the floor. He had seen his Lady's face once before, and was amazed that someone so beautiful could be so black hearted.

"We will target the city these Sailor Senshi are said to be hiding in first. Once we've taken over that city, we'll systematically take over the rest, until we've taken the world."

Diamond scowled at this, "Why take the world? We should destroy it!"

Ravenous raised her hand, causing the former prince of the Dark Moon Kingdom to gasp at the unseen hand squeezing his neck. "I told you before Diamond, we Sith do not destroy anything except Jedi, we conquer," she smiled slightly. "I will become Empress of this pathetic, backwater planet. I would prefer you to be at my side as my consort, than dead as my fertilizer."

Prince Diamond gasped a bit before nodding quickly. Darth Ravenous smiled sweetly before turning to the other man. Tartarous gave simple bow, "I obey your command, my Lady."

"Begin the Invasion, and draw out the Jedi. I want that city taken by morning, understand," Ravenous ordered. "Diamond, I want you to lead them into the city."

Both Diamond and Tartarous gave a deep bow, "Yes, Lady Ravenous."

Setsuna was looking ahead at Crystal Tokyo and gasped as she saw something completely different. In it's place was a huge planet city, and at the top of a black tower sat a beautiful woman dressed in a hooded robe. Next to her stood two men, one she recognized as Prince Diamond, and the other was a man in a hooded cloak. She quickly got over the shock of this revelation, and reset the time gates to see how this came about. She found herself overlooking Tokyo Tower, and saw a flash of two blades of light. One blade was green, the other a dark red.

The battle was fast and intense. During the course of the battle, she heard the voice of the red blade user talk, "I know of your hidden fear. Embrace it, use it, and it will make you stronger!"

Setsuna watched as the boy dropped his arms to his sides, seemly going into a partial trance. A second later a young girl appears with her own blade of yellow light. Before Yellow could move to begin her own duel with Red, Green lunges backward at incredible speed, sending his blade into Yellow's heart. Before the girl died, Setsuna watched a tear of sadness drip down the girl's face.

Green later marched along toward the heart of the city, with, of all things, an army of robots. The Senshi quickly fell under Green's blade, until all that was left was Sailor Moon and Mace Windu; Tuxedo Kamen had already been killed by a droid earlier in the battle. Master faced student in a fierce lightsaber battle, only for the Master to fall before his student. Sailor Moon watched as the boy walked toward her, lifting her up with some unseen hand. A tear streaked down his cheek, looking up at his cousin as if trying to fight the darkness inside him. But with quick spin the boy sliced Sailor Moon's head off and watched it roll to the ground, his eyes cold once again.

Setsuna dropped the image, tears flowing down her cheeks at the sight. _If things do not change soon, Ranma Saotome will be the death of us all_. "Damn you Genma Saotome," she shouted, knowing the Nekoken and the fear it instilled in the boy was the trigger that would start his road to darkness. She cried for what seemed like hours, before quickly running various scenarios through the time gates to see which one could fix things. None of them seemed to work.

The only one that came close was talking to Master Windu and giving the boy plenty of preparation before Darth Ravenous would appear. But even this was a fifty-fifty chance. It all came down to a choice. The Nekoken was also an element of Chaos that prevented Ranma's future from being set in stone. The whole future now rested in the hands of a Jedi Padawan with a latent fear inside him that could turn him to the Dark Side in a second.

"What will I do?" she asked the emptiness. After a few moments, she reappeared in her home that she shared with the other Outer Senshi. _I have to talk to Windu. Even if the chance of success is only fifty percent, it is still our best hope._

Usagi cheerfully rang the doorbell to her aunt's home. Nodoka Saotome opened the door, smiling brightly upon seeing her niece standing there, "Usagi, so good to see you, come in." Usagi quickly entered. She saw Master Windu sitting, staring out the back veranda, watching something intently.

"Auntie, where's Ranma and Akane?" Usagi wondered. Nodoka just smiled and motioned her to follow. Usagi came to sit next Master Windu and stared in awe at what her cousin and his fiancée were doing. Both were going through some of the most spectacular sword fighting skills she had ever seen in her life, both present and past. She watched Ranma and Akane went through several attacks, dodging, blocking, and lunging at each other. The speed they were moving at was staggering. It stopped with Ranma, who was holding his green blade an inch from Akane's nose.

Master Windu nodded. "Very good this morning. Now cool down, and have breakfast," he said with his usual calm demeanor. Usagi smiled at the two as they sat who smiled back. "Ranma, I sense you are uneasy today. What is the matter?"

"A nightmare, Master, a very intense nightmare. I-I dreamed I was fighting some woman in black. She started talking to me about embracing my fears of the Nekoken training," Ranma shuddered, "Next thing I knew, I killed Akane, then started killing all these girls in short skirts, you, and the last one," he closed his eyes, tears leaking out of them. "Is it a vision of some kind, Master?"

Mace Windu didn't like what he heard; a part of him knew that Ranma's fears of the Nekoken could prove to be a dangerous point. But soon as he mentioned a woman in black, his concern magnified. "Yes, it's a vision of a possible future, my young Padawan, but as Master Yoda often said, the future is always in motion. But this also comes as warning," he put his hand to chin, "Ranma, I'm going to have to prepare you a little ahead of schedule, for your final trail."

Ranma gave a haunted look, "It's the Nekoken isn't it," he stated. Usagi and Akane both gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Mace gave a sigh and nodded, "In order for you to become a full Jedi Knight, you must confront this fear and defeat it. Otherwise your nightmare very well could become a reality."

Ranma nodded, closing his eyes. After a brief set of cleansing breaths, he ate with his usual gusto, along side his cousin who did the exact same. Akane just shook her head at them and smiled. Though hidden behind her smile was a very worried young girl, _Ranma...he's going to confront the thing he fears the most. Something that drove everyone else that experienced it insane. What if, in trying to cure him of the Nekoken, he does go insane...I don't want to lose you, Ranma. I couldn't bear losing you._

A few minutes after Ranma, Akane, and Usagi left for school, just as Nodoka left to teach her kendo classes, Setsuna arrived. Mace Windu opened the door and let her in, knowing full well why she was there.

"Not good to look into the future, Lady Pluto," Mace said calmly, sitting across from her. "What you do with the Time Gates borders very much on the Dark Side."

Setsuna frowned slightly, "I guess that's true, but I lost one kingdom to darkness because I wasn't able to act. I don't want to lose another."

"Be mindful of how you act Lady Pluto, but that isn't why you are here, it's because of Ranma."

Setsuna was more than a little shocked; this man was probably the only one outside of Queen Serenity that had ever been able to do that. "Yes, I looked into the future to see how Crystal Tokyo would do with Jedi Knights. It instead showed Ranma giving into the Nekoken fear, turning into a Dark Jedi, killing everyone, including you, and becoming the apprentice of a Sith Lord named Darth Ravenous."

Mace sipped his tea, "I know that already, Ranma himself dreamed of that very scenario last night."

Setsuna choked in surprised. _I knew the Jedi had mystical powers, but I didn't think they could actually see into the future!_ "Then what are you going to do?"

"There is not much we can do. Ranma has to face his fear, but he won't be alone. He has his mother, fiancée, and his cousin to watch out for him. I told him to start preparing himself for the confrontation, and that's all I can do," he stated flatly.

"Then all it comes down to is him. If he isn't strong enough, he'll slip into his fear, and become a Dark Jedi. If he is strong enough, he'll conquer his fear and become a Jedi Knight. Just like the time gates predicted, it's fifty-fifty," Setsuna said glumly.

Mace nodded. "Everything comes down to choice in the end, Lady Pluto," he tensed a bit. "So it begins," he said, his voice deadly serious.

Setsuna turned to him, bewildered as he reached up and turned on the television. She watched as the Prime Minister of Japan appeared on screen. "Ladies and Gentleman, several ships have landed on the outskirts of Tokyo. These ships are space craft that appeared on our satellite system just a few moments ago. Upon landing, the ships started deploying tanks and what appear to be robots. Also, there are several other strange vehicles appearing from inside the landing crafts," the Prime Minister stated. "Our noble comrades in the American Armed Forces are starting to mobilize to help us with this unexpected invasion."

Setsuna looked to Mace and he looked to her. "I take it this is what you meant, Master Windu?"

Mace nodded, looking as several screen shots showed the droids. They looked like a cross between the Trade Federation droids and a C3PO unit, only a Dark Moon crescent shape insignia was shown on the left shoulder and the right breastplate. "War for Earth is about to begin," he said sadly.

Setsuna frowned heavily, _the Time Gates didn't show me the battles leading up to Ranma becoming a Dark Jedi. The Japanese government has no standing army, and hasn't had one since WWII. _She watched as the first laser blast was fired off from the droid battle. "We can't fight robots with gun fire," she stated.

Mace nodded again, and handed her three blaster rifle designs, "These were made for troops on my side of the Galaxy. I suggest taking these back three months into the past," he stated, knowing that it may alter the course of this world. _Right now we have little choice. Without more advanced weaponry, Japan will fall very quickly_.

Setsuna didn't hesitate, fading from view. Mace went to the window, taking a deep breath and watching as huge starships landed about six miles outside of town. He could sense the trickle of time as it changed around everything, except the motions that were already beginning to take place. He quietly walked over to a box on the desk and pulled out the new lightsaber he built once he had arrived on Earth. It looked much like the last one he had, including the purple blade.

"A war is about to start, and it'll take a combined effort from everyone on every continent to win this. This is just a first wave of what's to come," he said soberly, knowing Pluto had returned and was standing behind him. "You must warn the world, I suggest you and the others of your group announce it and hope they will believe you."

Pluto nodded. "If anyone can get the world to believe her, Princess Serenity can," she stated, once again fading from view.

Mace looked up at the sky, "Well, Yoda, I may have survived the Clone Wars, but it looks like I come into another. The war for Earth."

Author's Note: So begins the build up. This is a Ranma/Akane fic, so anyone who doesn't like this match-up may not want to read this. However, I'm not bad mouthing the others either, as a matter of fact they may make cameos. After all, a worldwide war against Darth Ravenous and her magically enhanced droids will bring some interesting people out of the woodwork. Though this is mainly a Ranma/Sailor Moon/Star Wars fic, don't be surprised to see other characters appearing the next chapters. Again, it's a worldwide war.

Oh, I'm looking for anyone that would be willing to write some sidestories for Jedi Knights of Earth. If you think you might be interested, let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Now edited by Xtor49)

Ranma and Akane turned, looking up at the sky, as more transports began to land outside the city. They then looked at Usagi, who was getting increasingly puzzled. Sailor Pluto appeared out of thin air, "It's begun, Ranma. Your master needs both of you right now."

She watched as the two Jedi Padawans did a turnaround, running back to their home. She then gazed down at her Princess, giving her a sad look. "It's time Sailor Moon warned the people of Earth of what is to come," she said, putting her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi looked up at Pluto, a very sad and frightened expression on her face, "A war?"

"I'm sorry Princess, but I feared this would happen," Pluto said tenderly. "But it's not the war itself that will determine the outcome," she uttered, looking back in the direction of the two Padawan left in. "It'll come down to a choice between Light and Dark, with a young man who has been surrounded by love," she finished.

Usagi followed her gaze, tears streaming down her face. "I hope he'll be alright," she mumbled. She held up her brooch, knowing it could be the last she'll be Usagi Tsukino for a long time. "Moon Crystal Power!"

(cue Droid Invasion Music)

Diamond was floating on a small sail barge, overlooking the city as it floated closer. Below, he saw thousands of droid troops. To his left he saw his brother Sapphire on another sail barge, issuing commands to the droids standing next to him. The other barges had Emerald and Rubious. They had been appointed Generals for the ground forces, while Tartarous led the airborne forces that would arrive to cover his and the Dark Moon Kingdom's advances. "Begin assault, take prisoners, but if they resist shoot them," he commanded, rather happy to give the order to level everything to the ground.

(end Droid Invasion music)

(cue Battle for Hoth theme)

A few minutes later, the 97th Infantry division of the US Marine Corps took up position. Using their new weaponry, which the US had managed to develop in less than a year, opened fire on the approaching droid army. Thus began the war for Earth, in earnest.

Darth Ravenous was annoyed at this unexpected development; she had vaguely sensed the time shift earlier. But the odds in the Earth's favor had changed; it was now a fifty-fifty campaign. "Must have been that Sailor Senshi Diamond warned me of, the one that can travel through time," she closed her eyes, and thought a moment. "Tartarous, launch all battle droids. Have them attack each continent. If these fools can change the rules, so can I," she smiled darkly.

Tartarous motioned to one of controllers, who in turned flicked three switches on his console. A second later, the fleet's full compliment of landing crafts were dispatched. Six ships to a squadron, each holding over twelve thousand battle droids, headed to each of the habitable continents of Earth. As soon as the ships landed, the droids were deployed and joined the battle.

_**The 1st Year**_

In London, several 100,000 of the Britain Royal Commandos fought against battle droids and super battle droids. In Africa, most of the countries banded together for once in their lives, to battle a common enemy. On the Asian continent, several pockets of resistance appeared, mostly in the mountain ranges of China. The Musk Dynasty, the Chinese Amazons, and the Phoenix people joined forces and their knowledge to fight. They were taking the heaviest of losses, since they lacked weaponry strong enough to pierce thick metal armor.

The US were fighting harder than any other nation on the planet. Men, women, and even some children took up the fight, as urban cities became battlegrounds. Droid tanks and skiffs flying along the city were being bombarded by heavy weapons, blaster fire, and booby traps. The fighting, to say the least, was fierce.

_**The 2nd year**_

Even Admiral Tartarous's droid fliers were having a tough time, as the joint world pilots and planes fought tooth and nail in the air. Ravenous watched as the battles raged on, observing some heroics from Earth based forces. She then focused on Japan, and her main target, the boy with the pigtail. She smiled seductively at his features as the boy led a group of unarmed civilians to a shelter that had been set up.

Months rolled by, and the battle continued. In America, in the center of New York City, laser fire could be seen everywhere from both droid and human sources. But that wasn't the only source of fire, some could see a man flying through sky as if caught in a blazing inferno, or another swinging from building to building knocking droids off their feet.

Other times soldiers saw powerful laser beams come out of a man's eyes, blasting droids away. Or odd lightning storms striking down droids where they stood. Even some could have sworn that droids had been sliced to ribbons by claws of some kind.

More and more countries joined the fight against the droid army. In the jungles of Vietnam, droids were constantly ambushed. In Australia, militia groups had form tight knit groups battling in the open field of the outback. The droids were losing countless in number yet continue to walk forward. The people of Earth fought for every inch not giving up, heroes were made while others fell. In Japan plans had begun to destroy the three items that supplied the Droids with power. Three control spires and one control center.

_Ever since that girl made that rallying speech, the world has been fighting against my forces together. The Moon Princess, Diamond called her. Well, the people of this planet can fight to their heart's content. If I can get the boy to join me, this planet will be mine, no matter what,_ Ravenous thought.

She had foreseen it, "He lapses into a trance as his fear grows. The Nekoken, it was called. His fear turns into anger at the imagined pain, his anger turns to hatred at his father trying to teach him. He turns on his beloved, killing her with single thrust to the heart," just replaying the events in her mind made her shiver in anticipation. "Soon Ranma Saotome, you will be mine," the Sith Lady declared in a near-whisper, delicately stroking her pale blonde hair. She turned walking down the ramp, unwilling to wait any longer. "Move the fleet toward the planet, then begin bombardment, I'm heading for Tokyo, to stake my claim on this pathetic world."

(end Battle for Hoth theme)

_**The End of 2nd Year**_

Ranma blocked several blaster bolts as he walked down the street, leading the American soldiers. His master often told him about the Clone Wars, and how the Jedi were called upon to lead the Clone army. He swung his blade, deflecting a bolt back at the droid that fired it. He also notices several of the Sailor Senshi were leading assault teams as well.

He came across Uranus, standing back to back with her as they got trapped by some droids. She may not have had Jedi training, but her Space Sword kept the blaster bolts from hitting her. He ducked and rolled, coming up with a swing that deflected a blaster bolt toward another droid. He mowed down another as his troops followed behind him, firing away at droids that weren't struck down by him or shot by a deflected bolt.

His target was the sail barge, and the control spire for the sector. Apparently, whatever his master did when he spoke with Sailor Pluto a year and a half ago, help turn the tide in this war. As he moved, he noted the man standing on the barge wore red like himself. He did a huge Force-boosted leap, landing on the barge. He deflected blaster fire and cut down the droids there, until only he and the General were left.

"Stand down, it's over," Ranma demanded. The general said nothing; instead he fired a dark ball of energy at the Padawan. Ranma pushed the blast with the force, knocking it back into its caster. The man screamed in agony and dropped bonelessly to the ground, very much dead.

With a heavy sigh, Ranma closed the man's eyes. Next, he turned to face the spire. He flung his lit lightsaber at the spire, slicing it in two. The weapon returned to his hand with a simple application of Force power. Ranma pulled his comlink from his waist and clicked it on, "Spire three knocked out, how're the others doing?"

Master Windu voice came out of the device, "Sailor Mars, Venus, and Neptune have taken out Spire four, while Pluto, Saturn, Mercury, and Jupiter took out Spire two."

Ranma frowned, "Why did it take so many to take out that one?"

"It was Diamond's brother, apparently whatever was used to bring them back increased their power twice over, but made them essentially mindless so they could do little more than give and take orders. No self-will at all," Mace stated.

"Puppets, huh? I'm on my way back, most of the droids around here are gone," he paused, focusing on Akane for a moment. She felt tired to him, but after a second he felt happiness roll off of her. He smiled softly; he knew the happiness was from her feeling him through the link.

Droids were catching soldiers in a crossfire, only to blown away by an incoming tanks and soldiers carrying RPG launchers. Darth Ravenous looked down at the holoscreen in her bunker at the base of the Tokyo Tower; three of her control spires for the Droids had been knocked out. She looked to Prince Diamond, before looking back at her screen, her eyes brooding darkly. "How long before they rally enough troops to begin an assault on this tower?"

Diamond went over the computer readouts, looking calm and collected even though he had just lost his brother a second time. He looked up and gave the Sith Lady a smirk, "Three days."

"Very well, make preparations to defend this tower, while I wait for my young apprentice to show up," she said, a lustful smile on her face that made Diamond's stomach turn. As the lift rode up to the top of the tower, Ravenous dropped her hood, staring out at the embattled city. Long ago, her master Darth Sidious, abandoned her beyond the outer rim, telling her she must lead her own path to the Dark Side. The man was cruel, which made her weak in the knees with lust for him.

She hated him as much as loved him, which was why she was going back to Coruscant the moment this place properly occupied. She would give Tartarous the back water world, head back to her Master, have Ranma kill him, and they could rule the galaxy as husband and wife. "Soon my sweet Ranma, you'll be mine," she smiled softly. As the lift came to a stop, she walked to the center of the tower and sat on the padded throne that was made for her. A similar throne was right next to it, for her future husband to use.

Mace Windu watched as Ranma entered the command center, which was made by the US military for the Sailor Senshi, the two Jedi Padawan's, and several of the Military's top brass. He watched Ranma walk over to Akane and bend forward. He kissed her tenderly on the neck, since she was leaned over, listening to medical personnel in the field. She looked up and smiled, kissing him firmly on the mouth. He got up with reluctantance, Mace noticed, and walked over to stand by him. Mace gave a brief smile, "The victories today ensure us an advantage. Only the Control Center is left for the droid army at the base of the Tokyo Tower."

Ranma nodded, looking at the screens in front of them, "Yes but that's going to be heavily guarded. Ray shields on all the entrances and exits, Destroyer droids stationed at each access point, turbo laser turrets up and down the tower legs, and three squads of Super Battle Droids between us and the front door," he pursed his lips. "I think we can handle it, Master."

Mace shook his head. "Thinking and doing are two different things, my very young Padawan," he said looking at the screen. "Our best bet is for you, me, and Akane to come up from underneath via the sewer system, knock out the ray shields, and disable the turbo lasers."

Ranma nodded again, his eyes focusing on the tower's top deck. The same top deck he had been seeing in his dreams for over two months. "She'll be there waiting for me, won't she, Master? To try and turn me to the Dark Side," he said, eyes giving a haunted look. Sailor Moon looked over at her cousin she was currently standing next to a general, as they went over separate battle plans. She was in charge of the main force that would lead the assault on the tower, after the Jedi knocked out the weapon system.

Mace caught the gaze, then looked at Ranma, "Yes, but there is nothing more that I can do to prepare you for what you face. You have seen the dark side that dwells within you; now it is up to you to confront and defeat it."

Ranma closed his eyes, trying to snuff out the fear growing in him. He knew the Dark woman he saw in his dreams will use the Force to ease into his mind and find the fear in him. He knew that, if he failed to defeat his fear, he'll turn around and kill everyone he loved. That would set about a chain of events that would destroy the Earth, and the galaxy. _Everything rests on me controlling the Nekoken, and driving the fear away._

"I understand, Master," he said uncomfortably.

Author's Note: This is turning out to be a short fic, but it'll be a finished fic for once, heh. I thank Xtor for the revision as always, and I'm still asking for someone to create a sidestory for this chapter specfically. As for the 97th Infantry Division USMC it's totally fake but I'm sure the US Marines wouldn't mind packing the heat, I gave them in this fic, heh heh. With a little revising of my own I broke the fighting down into a two year frame even added a little music reference for those with active imaginations. I'll be doing this alot.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (now edited by Xtor49)

Mace Windu, Ranma, and Akane dropped down into the Tokyo sewer system. Mace had his palm computer out, scanning for the direction to the Tokyo Tower. Before the final push could begin, the three Jedi's would penetrate the tower bunker from below to sabotage the shields and heavy weaponry. Then the task became a little more tedious.

Mace had set up the mission in three parts. Akane and Ranma would knock out the communications relay on the mid deck. He would then take out the main reactor to the Tower, while Sailor Moon and the Senshi launched an all out attack from the outside.

Looking at the screen, he saw the path they needed to take. Motioning them to follow, they went down one of the long series, of dark corridors. The only glow came from five watt light bulbs and light from the openings in the manhole covers. As they weaved in and out of corridors, they noticed something decidedly odd about the tunnel. That was until they came to a bend in one corridor, coming face to face with six fairly strange looking droids.

"What are those, Master?" Akane asked.

The droids noticed them and activated their electric staffs. "Always wondered where Grievous left the rest of his bodyguard droids," Mace frowned, igniting his lightsaber.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the tank, glaring at several soldiers before putting her binoculars to her eyes. It was hard for her and her fellow Senshi to do things without perverted soldiers looking up their skirts every chance they got. Which was most any time a Senshi climbed onto a tank or stood on a platform.

The last spire was at the top of the Tokyo Tower and the one guarding it was the evil Dark Lady of the Sith herself. Sailor Moon moved the glasses up toward the observation deck of the Tower, getting a haunted look in her eyes. Her cousin would be facing his inner most demon up on that deck, and there was nothing she could do about it. Not even the Silver Imperium Crystal can heal someone who willingly gave themselves to the Dark Side, and that's what happens when a Jedi gives into his fears, anger, and hatred.

She looked down at the captain, "Move all units into position. The shields and heavier weapons should be down within the hour. Once they are, begin the assault." Deep down, she was surprised at her ability to give orders. But Rei made the joke about all the video games she played. While Makoto made the points of all the television she watched. In a way they were both right; she loved the American movie Saving Private Ryan, and she did play a lot of Real-Time Strategy games. She jumped down from her perch just as the tank she stood on and rolled forward.

Pluto walked up next to her, "This battle won't matter, you know."

Moon kept her gaze to the ground, "It's fifty-fifty. I'm putting my money on my cousin." She then walked back to the command center. Pluto smiled softly and nodded, walking with her princess.

Ranma finished off the last of the guards before leaping onto the ladder, looking down as Akane and Mace followed. Climbing up the ladder, Ranma used his senses to judge if they had company just above the cover. After a brief pause, he opened the lid and climbed up into what appeared to be a cargo room. He crept forward, opening the door. He saw a relatively empty hallway, except for a lingering droid guard. He held up a finger, signaling the one guard to his fellow Jedi, before drawing his lightsaber. He rushed out of the room at lightning speed, igniting his saber, and decapitated the droid before it had time to react.

Mace quickly pushed his palm computer's connection cable into the astromech plug-in port, and typed away. "The Reactor Core is down this hallway," he paused, checking the internal map. "The Communication Relay is on the second deck and the controls for the spire are on..." Mace winced slightly, "the Observation deck."

Akane glanced at Ranma, giving him a concerned look. Ranma eyes were closed, knowing this would happen, though he had hoped to avoid it. "I'll go to the Observation Deck, Master."

"You know who's waiting for you up there, Ranma!" Akane said in near panic.

Ranma gently took her hands into his, "I can't run from this, Akane, and you know that. If I don't confront my fear and her now, then all my training will be for nothing."

Akane buried her head in his shoulder, tears sliding down her cheeks, "I know, but I don't have to like it."

Ranma smiled softly into her shoulder, "I know, just remember the pact we made. If I turn to the Dark Side, you'll kill me."

Akane tensed in his arms, _I never actually thought I might have to honor that pact. But...if he is turned, he won't be my Ranma anymore..._ "I will."

Mace watched them quietly they already knew his position in this, though he wished it wouldn't be. He looked down at the screen, "The lift is down the hall to the left."

Both Padawans nodded, running down the hall. Mace stood up quietly, turning around and heading for the Reactor Core. Upon entering the huge power generator, he ignited his 'saber just in time to block a few blaster bolts. Looking up on the catwalk, he saw a man dressed in a black uniform, holding a blaster carbine in one hand.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from a Jedi Master. I never met one before now. I feel it such a privilage, considering you are in such a minority these days," Tartarous stated coolly. "I take it you knew my old friend, General Grievous at one time."

"I'm surprised General Grievous had friends," Mace stated, leaping up to the catwalk across from Tartarous.

"Well, we were essentially cut from the same mold, so to speak," Tartarous tossed the blaster aside. Gripping his shirt, the man ripped the thing from his body, showing not flesh as Windu thought, but metal. Tartarous drew two lightsabers from behind his back and ignited them both, one was a dark orange while the other was pure white. "We all have our little secrets Master Jedi," he smirked in a sinister way, leaping to the other catwalk to engage Mace with his two sabers.

Akane and Ranma arrived on the Secondary deck after a brief and very quiet elevator trip. Once on the deck, Akane stepped out. When she realized Ranma wasn't with her, she turned to him and took his hand. He gave her a brief smile before she retracted her hand, standing back to watch the doors close. Determined to make her venture as brief as possible, so she could join her fiancée in facing the evil woman.

She walked to the main communications room, activating her lightsaber as droids quickly fired on her. She deflected each blast, even sending some back at the droids. She weaved through them like a whirlwind, at the same time having her 'saber rip through the consoles. This disabled the communications with the ships in the atmosphere.

Admiring her handiwork Akane turned back toward the door to find it block by the last Dark Moon General. "Here I thought I would be facing the Sailor Senshi and their cry baby Princess."

Akane held her lightsaber forward, "This coming from someone who once helped them defeat Wiseman."

Diamond snorted mockingly, walking forward drawing a crystal sword, "A mistake. After spending six years in nothingness, I came to realize Wiseman had been right in the first place. This pathetic existence should be wiped away and be made to start anew."

Akane sighed sadly, "Seems you've slipped into madness, and being revived by a Sith Lord only pushed things over the edge."

Diamond glared at the girl, holding his sword up. With a simple three word chant, his sword started to glow black. "Enough talk."

Mace dodged and parried each strike from the dual lightsabers. Duck, weave, slash, jump, thrust; repeat as necessary. Every move Tartarous made with each 'saber, Mace quickly countered until they were face to face, fighting for control. "Should I even ask why you're even afraid of Ravenous, if you had this ability the entire time?"

Tartarous pushed forward, breaking the stalemate, lunging with his white saber only to have it blocked. "Master Sidious and Lord Maul gave the girl into my care when she was but a child of five. They instilled the seeds of hatred into her; I merely trained her in the arts. She learned the rest on her own, until I could no longer control her," he jumped back, swiping away, only to have each strike blocked and countered. He countered every attack against him as well.

"So then you became her willing soldier," Mace remarked, dodging an overextended attack.

"Better to be the pawn of a monster than her next meal," Tartarous said coolly as they split apart. "And what of you, Master Jedi? I found out a few years ago that your precious Jedi order was destroyed by one of your own."

Mace lunged forward, striking out and knocking the dark orange blade out of the droid's hand. They locked up in a defensive position, blades crossed. His soft brown gaze focused on the droid's blue eyes. "I made the mistake of not agreeing to the boy. If the blame falls on anyone for the death of the Jedi Order, it will be me," Mace proclaimed, blocking the high guard attack from Tartarous. Then, with a quick spin, he sliced the droid through the midsection. Before the droid could drop, the Jedi master spun again, slicing the droid's head completely off.

"But until I can finally atone for my mistake..." Mace ripped out the main power couplings of the generator with the Force. "I will not allow myself to die."

Akane wasn't totally surprised at Diamond's fighting ability, but was slightly surprised at his speed. She blocked another downward strike from the prince's blade, leaping backward and somersaulting. Coming up to block another strike, she parried it to the left. Akane sliced at him, only to have her weapon blocked.

Diamond then came in low with an undercut, his blade stopped by the Padawan's. Akane knocked the dark prince back with a push of Force power. Diamond skidded to a halt and glared threateningly at her, bringing his sword into a guard position.

"What's wrong, girl? Too much for you?" Diamond sneered.

The female Jedi ignored him. Though Diamond had excellent skills in magic, swordsmanship, and speed, he lacked something she had; the ability to use the Force. Right now she was using that ability to predict his movements. Diamond charged at her, bringing his sword up high for a downward killing stroke. With a sudden burst of speed, Akane dodged the stroke at the last second. She spun, thrusting the 'saber backward at the same time. It sunk right into Diamond's chest, causing his heart to explode as the blade passed out his back.

"Thank you," Diamond said kindly, dropping to the ground. Akane closed her eyes, fighting back the tears she was going to shed, before running for the elevator. About halfway to the lift, the lights went out. _Master Windu took out the Reactor Core! All that's left now is the spire itself._

Sailor Moon saw the ray shields vanish and turned to the captain standing next to her. "Begin the assault," she said sternly. The man nodded and sent a flare into the sky. Several other flares went up in response, and all the forces of Earth in Japan headed for the center. Droid units noticed the flares and quickly took positions, right as the first tanks moved into the area and began firing.

Droid Destroyers took up the front positions before getting mowed down by heavy cannon fire. When the two forces met at about two blocks from the tower, the fighting began in earnest. Droids exchanging blaster fire with American troops and newly formed Japanese militia. One group of Militia was being led by a girl with a huge spatula on her back, shooting like mad at several droids with two heavy blasters.

In another part of the city, Sailor Jupiter was using her lightning attacks to take down a small band of super battle droids that had pinned down some soldiers.

Several other Senshi were in similar situations around the city. The fighting began to spread out, battle lines becoming blurred. Pluto dispatched six droids before turning to look up the tower, sensing the time was drawing near. "Lieutenant, keep up the fighting, I'll be heading to the Command Center."

The other woman nodded, switching her hold on her blaster. She commanded her unit, "Move in! Surround the droids!" Nabiki Tendo took off her helmet to stare at the Tower, knowing her sister was up there with her fiancée. "Better make it out of this alive, sis."

Ranma made it to the top and exited the lift just before the power went out. He looked around the darkened Observation deck. _She's here, right in the center of the room, in one of those big chairs._ He moved forward, until he found himself face to face with the dark woman. "I'm here to destroy the spire and punish you for your crimes, Sithspawn."

Darth Ravenous chuckled softly, "Why do that, my young apprentice? Why not embrace the fear within you?"

Ranma felt something cold enter his mind the moment she started to speak. It was almost as if the Nekoken reacted to her voice. "Never, that technique is evil; my father should never have tried to teach it to me."

Ravenous nodded. "Yes, instilling a fear in you of all things, cats. It must be dreadful. I can help rid you of that fear, but first you must embrace it. Through your fear, you'll grow angry at what caused the fear. Then you'll grow to hate the man who taught you that technique. Through that anger you'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine; the Nekoken, and the Dark Side, joined as one. With it, you can destroy both Sidious and Vader," Ravenous' words began in a softer tone, but with each word her voice became harder and filled with hatred, "Then together, you and I will rule the entire universe!"

Ranma was struggling as he felt each word reverberate inside him, awaking the Nekoken, even though there were absolutely no cats present. His mind was fading from the world. "No," he said weakly, feeling his mind continue to retreat.

"It is unavoidable," Ravenous smiled lustfully at him, "It is your destiny."

Akane was scaling the side of the tower, using the tower maintenance rings and her Force-enhanced jump to propel herself up the side. Upon reaching the summit, she started to burn a hole into the floor of the Observation deck with her lightsaber. Once through, she climbed up the hole, where she saw Ranma standing in the middle of the tower. He was standing ridged, while the Sith Lady walked around him. She ignited her 'saber and ran up, the Sith woman jumped back.

"You're too late girl, he is mine! Ranma, kill her!" Ravenous snarled.

Author's Note: The Nekoken takes center stage next chapter as the final push begins. Xtor did good again. As for those that are begging me to give him the curse. I'm trying to do a what if, you know what if Genma didn't raise Ranma. This is my version, using one of my favorite movie series.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Now edited by Xtor49)

Ranma found himself standing in a very dark place, so dark that it felt like he was being suffocated. Trying to look around was pretty much a pointless venture. But what made him feel strange was the fact that the last thing he knew, he was standing there listening to the Sith Lady's speech. He froze, sensing something approaching; he turned to where his senses were pointing him to. He saw a very faint outline of a figure holding a lightsaber, only the blade was Sith style red.

"Who are you?" Ranma questioned. As the figure came closer, the dense blackness lightened into a bluish-blackness, much like twilight.

(cue Battle of Heroes theme)

Ranma watched as the figure came to a stop not more than three feet away from him. His eyes widened in shock. _He's me!_ Ranma was seeing himself, dressed in all black, carrying a Sith lightsaber. There were other differences as well. The darker Ranma also had ears that were pointed and triangular, fangs instead of teeth, and slit, catlike eyes.

Ranma took a step back for a second, a moment of fear clouding his mind, until he saw flashes in his mind. Scenes of Akane being struck down by his own hand, his cousin decapitated. "No, I will not turn to the Dark Side," he glared calmly at his mirror image. "That's what you represent isn't it. You represent my training in the Nekoken, you represent everything I fear. I will not give into to it," he stated firmly.

Neko-Ranma chuckled, a second red blade igniting from the other side of his lightsaber. Ranma gave a deep sigh, looking at his darker half, "So be it." He activated his own green blade.

Neko-Ranma charged in quickly, bringing his blade across diagonally. Ranma blocked and countered the reverse strike. Spinning away, Neko-Ranma twirled the 'saber like a baton. Ranma twirled away at the same time, gliding low and watching his opponent. A second later they locked up, going through several dives, parries, and thrusts. Neko-Ranma though had the speed and power behind him. Ranma leapt back, barely dodging one blow, only to be nailed by a vicious spinning back kick that knocked him several feet. Ranma skidded along the imaginary ground. Gripping his weapon, he watched Neko-Ranma come in for the charge. Neko-Ranma brought the back blade down toward Ranma, only to have it blocked by Ranma's single blade.

Mace Windu was running along the corridor, sensing both his students were up in the Observation Deck. Heading for the maintenance rings, he was shot at by several droids. He deflected the blasts with ease. Leaping through a maintenance hatch, Mace started his climb toward the Communications deck. "Be strong, my young Padawans. I know you can do this."

Sailor Moon was looking up at the Tokyo Tower Observation deck, her face lined with worry. _The battle out here is going well. But what about the one inside?_ She turned to Sailor Pluto, "Let's go. I won't sit back and wait for him to come to me," she proclaimed, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

(mix Battle of Heroes with Across the Stars theme)

Darth Ravenous frowned at her new apprentice, _He should have killed the girl by now!_ Instead he was just standing there looking tense and his face was blank. "What are you doing?"

Akane looked into his eyes, almost ignoring the fact the lady was a Sith Lord at this moment. "He's in a trance," she closed her eyes a moment and could swear she saw a flash of blades, two red and one green. The green blade was getting pushed back by the reds. The female Jedi Padawan gently took Ranma's hand, eyes still closed. Soon as she touched his hand, she saw the lightsaber battle. Two sides of Ranma were battling for control, and the darker side was winning.

"No, please, Ranma," Akane whispered, tears starting to fall from her closed eyelids. She gently squeezed his hand with both of hers, opening her eyes to gaze at his vacant face. "Please, Ranma, I know you can defeat this. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you," she muttered, the tears now rolling down her face in streams. "I give you my strength, my love. Please use it," her voice low, she glowed dimly. It only lasted a moment, as Darth Ravenous Force-pushed her away.

"You dare to touch him!" Ravenous scowled, igniting her lightsaber and stalking toward Akane. "Now you'll die by my hands, little girl," the Sith Lady seethed.

(end Across the Stars theme)

Ranma heard a faint whisper from his fiancée in the dark battlefield against his dark Neko half. He was breathing lightly from his battle, keeping his emotions under control as they circled. Suddenly something flickered in between them; the item was closer to Ranma than it was to his darker side. He reach out and grasped it, in his hand was another lightsaber.

He flicked it on, and the resulting yellow light abruptly exploded outward. The room no longer held the oppressive darkness; instead, it looked much like a monastery he and Akane had trained in during their childhood. He saw Akane floating in the bright haze, gazing down at him with total adoration.

(end Battle of Heroes theme)

(cue Force Theme)

"Ranma, do not give into your fear but embrace the technique, it is a part of what you are," the phantom looked over at Neko-Ranma who was cowering under the new light. "Show it compassion Ranma, and your Neko side will become a stronger ally than anything. Show it the love you've shown me all these years, and you can truly be at peace."

Ranma smiled softly at his fiancée, "I love you, my tomboy." Then he began walking toward his Neko side.

Akane hovered, a faint smile on her face before fading away. "I love you too, my baka," she replied before vanishing.

Ranma gently dropped to his knees and lightly petted the Neko-Ranma. His dark side was slowly losing its form, transforming into a small kitten. It was one of the cats that had been in the pit with him ten years ago. "Easy there, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I was afraid of you. I promise, from this point on, I'll make amends for my ignorance."

The kitten looked up at him, and transformed back into Neko-Ranma. Only now he looked like Ranma in clothing and mannerism. The cat-like features were still there, but a small smile was on Neko-Ranma's face. "From this point on, we'll replace fear with happiness, replace anger with compassion, and hatred with love." Neko-Ranma nodded, and vanished into Ranma like a shining mist.

(end Force theme)

Darth Ravenous brought up her lightsaber, and with a rush of anger, lowered her red blade on the girl. Akane stared her down defiantly, showing no amount of fear. Before the blade could strike home, a green blade intercepted it. Ravenous looked up and was staring into the piercing blue orbs of Ranma Saotome. He pushed the blade up quickly, sending Ravenous flying backward. The Dark Lady of the Sith flipped and landed on her feet, looking utterly surprised for a moment. Then watched in anger as Ranma helped his fiancée up.

"You spurn **me**?" Ravenous snarled.

Ranma looked at the dark woman impassively, "I am no longer afraid; I replaced it with inner peace. The Nekoken is now a technique I can control," he emphasized this by showing a glowing set of ki claws. "You failed in your attempt, Lady Ravenous."

Ravenous anger caused the air to swirl for a moment before she slowly took off her black robes. Ranma and Akane did the same, Akane igniting her 'saber and taking up a guard position next to her fiancée. "Then so be it, **Jedi**," Ravenous charged at them in cold rage.

(cue Duel of the Fates theme)

Mace Windu had just entered the Communication deck when he felt a shift in Ranma's aura. He smiled softly at it, _Ranma did it_. He reached into his robe and keyed Sailor Moon's communicator.

"Master Windu, what is it?" Sailor Moon asked, already just finished launching her Spiral Heart Attack at a group of droids.

"You'll be happy to know your cousin has defeated his fear," Mace said, heading to the upper level of the Communication deck.

Sailor Moon shoulders slumped in overwhelming relief, "That's good news. Need any help up there?"

Mace shook his head, and started his climb toward the Observation tower, "No, just finish taking down the tower defenses. I'm going to check on my Padawans."

Sailor Moon nodded and closed her communicator, giving Sailor Pluto the thumbs up. Pluto kept her face neutral, but if you got a closer look she cracked a light smirk before going back to her own battle.

Ranma spun, bringing his saber around to guard Akane as she flew past; they locked Ravenous in a defensive position. Her eyes were glowing red now, as she swung her saber up and in, which Ranma blocked. Akane rotated in position, trying to get the Sith Lady up high, but her opponent blocked and kicked her in the mouth.

Ravenous leapt away. Ranma ran up, lunging with his saber, only to be blocked by Ravenous' red blade. The two quickly exchanged a series of blows, parries, and slashes, before coming into a guard position. Akane came in with a slash. Ravenous ducked underneath the slash while blocking Ranma's attack, knocking it away to stop Akane's following downward swipe.

No words were spoken, no quarter given, and none were taken, as the swirl of blades continued. All three were in their prime, and all three had been trained well in their perspective sides of the Force. Ravenous twisted, shielding against both blades as they struck. She lunged into strike at Ranma, only to be blocked by Akane. She stopped Ranma's blade, only to be attacked by his fiancée.

Ravenous did a back flip, kicking them both away. Gasping for breath, she looked around a moment. She saw an open window, and dove out just in time to avoid Ranma's green blade. Ranma followed her out the window, as did Akane soon after. The pause in the action gave Ravenous some much needed seconds. She extended her hand and sent Force Lightning right into Akane, knocking her against the railing. Her fiancée managed to catch her before she fell.

Ranma gently laid his unconscious fiancée down on the deck, kissing her forehead lightly. He stood up and ignited his 'saber again. Running up to the Dark Lady he brought his 'saber up.

Ravenous cackled, re-igniting her 'saber, _One Jedi is easier than two_. She charged at Ranma, bringing her 'saber in low. Ranma blocked as he spun it in the same motion to bring his lightsaber around, Ravenous defended herself and tried to come in with a side slash, which Ranma dodged by jumping backwards.

Mace looked up from his climb. Through the smoke from below and the dimming light, he could see two glowing blades. One blade was the standard red of a Sith, while the other was the green of Ranma's lightsaber. He could just make out a body laying behind the green blade. _Either Akane is unconscious, or dead. Please, don't let it be the latter._ He quickened his pace, spurred on by worry.

And saw two glowing blades in the dim smoke from below and the dimming light, one was Sith red while the other was green. He didn't see Akane's but did see a body laying behind the green blade; either Akane was unconscious or dead. He prayed it wasn't the latter as he quickened his pace.

Ravenous locked up with Ranma again, her eyes boring into his as they blocked and parried each move. _First he beats his fear, and now he's beating me! Amazing!_ "I could have given you anything you desired. Money and power like you've never seen before. We could have ruled this and every other galaxy," she snarled as she spun, trying to strike his blind side, only to have her attack stopped.

(end Duel of the Fates theme)

Ranma unexpectedly let her blade loose, using her surprise to slice off the top of her lightsaber. Still bewildered, she was not ready when he Force-pushed her into the wall. "I said before I wouldn't be swayed by the Dark Side, and I meant it," he said firmly, snuffing out his own lightsaber and turning to check on Akane.

(cue Emperor's Theme)

Ravenous glared coldly at his back, slowly standing up. "**YOU DARE SPURN ME!**" she growled and let loose Force Lightning into Ranma's back. The boy crashed to the ground. "I'll make you pay the price for your lack of vision, and for spurning my feelings of love," she snarled, pouring more power into her lightning.

Ranma didn't scream as the electricity shot through his body, preventing himself from doing so through sheer willpower. Yet internally he still cried out in agony, awakening Akane through their link. She got up and ignited her 'saber, charging at the Sith Lady, only to be caught in the same lightning.

Ravenous glared at them, her eyes radiating the anger and contempt at the lovers. "Now my young Jedi, you die," she said, raising her hands again. More Force Lightning poured out. Yet this time, it was intercepted by a purple blade.

(end Emperor's Theme)

"I don't think so," Master Windu told her, his face showing determination, "Your reign ends here, Darth Ravenous."

Author's Note: Why didn't Kasumi like Ranma? The idea of being taken from your mother to train didn't appeal to her. I don't know exactly how long Jedi Padawans are away to train, but I think it's between the ages of 1 to 5. Mainly because the attachments 1-5 year olds have aren't as strong as the ones they have when they get older. As for those who hate Akane :P. You don't have to read it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Now edited by Xtor49)

Ranma shook his head groggily, feeling the numbness in his body slowly starting to fade. He saw smoke rising off his and Akane's body. Even though he shunted the pain away to keep from screaming, it had been pure agony. _How could I have been so stupid, turning my back on her like that? I already saw her use Force Lightning on Akane. I should've known she'd probably use it again since I destroyed her lightsaber._

He looked up, seeing Master Windu holding back the Force Lightning with his purple 'saber. After few moments Ravenous dropped her lightning, looking exhausted. She also looked paler than before, "Not possible. I was told by my Master you had been dismembered and shot out of his council chambers," she said in both awe and anger.

"Darth Sidious was grossly misinformed of my death. Had he bothered to check how I fell, he might been able to finish me," Mace responded, keeping his guard up but lowering his 'saber. "So what were you, a contingency plan should Anakin have failed to turn to the Dark Side?" Mace inquired, glancing behind to see Ranma slowly waking up.

Ravenous smiled. "It's easy to see how you were placed upon the council Master Windu. Yes, if Anakin Skywalker failed to turn, my Master would have killed the man and sent for me. As it was, Anakin Skywalker ceased to be the day you fell, and Darth Vader had been born. Master still had uses for me, like preparing this outer rim backwater planet for invasion," she snapped, clinching her fist. "I was thrown by the wayside so he could teach that fool," she snarled.

Mace looked at her with compassion, "You have great passion, young one. If you let go of your anger and atone for your crimes..."

Ravenous glared at him for a second before seeing Akane's lightsaber on the floor next to him. "Don't patronize me, Jedi. I gave up being sweet and innocent at age six. I have been with the Dark Side too long for redemption," she smiled bitterly. "I only wished to obtain my own apprentice and kill the old fool and his pupil. Ranma had so much promise, but I sense others on this planet with far more redeeming and darker qualities."

In a small mountain village a boy with a yellow and black striped bandana sneezed, growling slightly looked to a man pushing a cart. "Can you tell me which way to Okinawa?"

The man pushing the cart looked puzzled, "It's about 16,000 miles in that direction, sonny," the man pointed east. The lost boy instead went west, grumbling about something.

Ravenous moved her hand ever so slightly, using the Force to call the lightsaber to her. Mace didn't notice this until it was almost too late. As the lightsaber flew through the air, Mace gave the 'saber a gentle push, knocking it away from the Sith Lady's hand. She snarled, lunging at him, Force Lightning blazing. He blocked the lightning with his weapon, and with a quick movement, sliced her straight down the middle. The girl's face showed her astonishment. Her two halves split apart, crashing to the sides and falling from the catwalk.

Mace recalled Akane's lightsaber and went over to his two young Padawans. "Are you two alright?" Mace checked.

Ranma winced, slowly standing up, "Feel like I've been barbeque, Master, but I'm fine."

Akane nodded in agreement, looking out over the city. Most of the fighting was dying down. "So is that it, is it over?" she asked as Ranma helped to stand. Feeling dizzy she leaned against her fiancée and clearing the last of the cobwebs.

Mace gave a sad sigh, "Yes, Akane it's over. But Ravenous did give me a disturbing fact. It seems the Dark Lord of the Sith I fought in my half of the universe hasn't been defeated."

"I heard, Master. So what's next?" Ranma queried, gently caressing Akane's shoulders. Mace watched for a few moments, then pulled out a small tanto. He gave Ranma and Akane his warmest smile.

"I have one thing to bestow upon you, my two Padawans," he said kindly.

The both looked confused, as he reached up and cut their braids, "I now bestow you the rank of Jedi Knight, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo." The both of them looked more shocked then when they were hit with the Force Lightning.

"Truly Master?" Akane asked.

Mace nodded, putting the blade away, "Yes. By battling a Sith Lord, you've proved more than worthy, and you've both conquered your worst fears. And for that I'm deeply proud of you two."

The three Jedi destroyed the last spire. As they descended the tower, they were greeted by thunderous applause from Sailor Senshi and soldier alike. Backslaps were given, and hugs received from the cousins of the two new Jedi. Across the world, many could be seen dancing in the streets. In New York, a man dressed in a red and blue skin tight suit, with black-webbing on the red parts, was dancing with a beautiful red headed woman. In China, the few surviving members of the Musk Dynasty put aside their differences to shake hands with Amazons and Phoenix alike. In Kyoto, a girl with a huge spatula slammed it into the head of droid, cackling like mad.

In depths of the unlit reactor room, the lost boy appeared from behind a corner. He tripped over a metal cylinder. He fumbled around in the dark, taking several minutes to find the object even though it was right by his foot. "Hey, a flashlight!" he turned it on. A white blade of energy came out of the tube.

He smiled with a sudden sense of satisfaction, "With this, I can finally face him in combat. Tenchi Masaki, **prepare to** **die**!" the lost boy shouted, running out of the room and vanished.

A few months later Ranma stood quietly, trying to control his breathing. He was about to face his toughest challenge to date. Looking back at the group gathered, he saw his mother, aunt and uncle, and his friends. He looked over at his master, who gave him an encouraging smile. He saw Akane's mother, sisters, and Akane's aunt sitting in the seats in the next aisle. The rest were people he knew from his school and from the war.

After a few minutes, three sets of couples came out of the double doors at the end of the aisle. First was Ami, after all they couldn't have this done without her. She was being escorted by her boyfriend Craig. Next to follow was Usagi, dressed quite lovely; she practically glowed. Of course, her escort was Mamoru, Ranma knew better than to separate those two.

Finally came an odd pick. He and Akane had had to choose though, so they chose Setsuna and the commander of the Army that led the final assault on the Tower. Ranma had forgotten the name, though the lightning bolt scar on the man's forehead was a nice touch, and Setsuna seemed to like him.

(cue Han and Leia's theme)

A second later, the music Ranma dreaded hearing started playing. But once those doors opened and he saw Akane in the long white dress and veil, all the thoughts of dread vanished. He gave her a dreamy smile and felt Akane blush through their link. Soun Tendo escorted his daughter to the altar and the ceremony began.

At the reception an hour later, the bouquet was thrown and caught by Usagi, who giggled and started snuggling up to Mamoru. He looked to the ceiling as if asking the Kami, "Why?"

(end Han and Leia's Theme)

Later that evening, Mace Windu was stargazing outside. Ranma pulled on his robe and joined his Master. "Planning on returning to your side of the universe, Master?"

Mace nodded, "Yes, it's about time that I did. I can sense a change of the wind here; I guess a global war is what this planet needed to bring it together, at least for a while. So how is Akane doing?"

Ranma blushed slightly, but he also looked concerned, "She's sleeping soundly but something confused me Master. She was in a lot of pain at first, why?"

Mace shuffled his feet uncomfortably, asking the Force to guide him, and for once even the Force seemed to be stumped. "It would be better for you to ask your mother about this, I have no idea how to explain it," he said honestly.

Ranma nodded and he joined his master in stargazing, "Would it be possible for Akane and I to go with you?"

Mace shot his former Padawan a look, "It will be a rough trip, and we could be hunted the moment we enter that sector of space."

Ranma shrugged, "True, but you'll need help in training more Jedi, Master. You taught us well, I'm sure Akane and I can handle it."

"Have you talked about this with her?" Mace questioned.

Again Ranma nodded, "She agrees with me. We can both sense something is going to happen up there, and we both want to be by your side when you face it Master," he summoned his ki claws watching them glittering lightly, "I trust my feelings on this, Master."

Mace closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the darkening night. "Very well. We need to refuel my ship, and get underway in the morning. Make sure you both say goodbye to your families; you never know when you'll see them again."

Ranma smiled softly before going into the house. He walked into his bedroom and slid into bed, curling up against his beloved wife, "He agreed, my love; we can go with him in the morning."

Akane smiled softly, turning over and gently caressing his face, "I know, my baka; what you feel, I feel. But why were you feeling confused earlier?"

Ranma blushed gently kissing her palm, "I caused you pain and I asked Master Windu why, though he couldn't tell me." He then felt embarrassment coming through the link, "Did I do something wrong?"

Akane sighed and kissed him, she had spent a good day before the wedding discussing the birds and the bees with her mother. "My beloved naïve husband," she smiled. "It always hurts women the first time," she said softly drawing him into a long passionate kiss. "Care to try it again?" she whispers.

Ranma blushes and gave a light smile, "Is that a challenge?"

Author's Note: This is the shortest of the chapters. At first, I wanted to kill Mace Windu, so I wouldn't diverge from the Canon Star Wars universe. But since Ranma and Akane are going there anyway, might as well just go for the full AU effect. In my sequel, I'm going to have Yoda live through Return of the Jedi, the story is that he leaves with Luke. An if anyone wants to right the side story about that feel free. Besides after watching all three prequels, I kind of wished that George Lucas didn't kill the little guy off. I'm mean, Yoda rocks. Anyway, the epilogue is next, and I'm thinking out the next story. I hope you like the small cameos of Ryoga I threw in, and no, I won't make a spin off where he's trying to earn Ryoko or Ayeka's love while fighting Tenchi.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 9 - Epilogue (Now edited by Xtor49)

Pre-Author's Note: Here's a timeline, to better understand the changes to the original Star Wars timeline.

Mace spent five years traveling through hyperspace to get to Earth, ten years to train Ranma and Akane, and though it was rushed, the Earth Wars took two years to finish. Which puts Ranma and Akane at age 18. In the Star Wars Universe, Luke and Leia were both 19 or 20 in Episode IV. As Ranma, Mace Windu, and Akane leave Earth, the events in the Star Wars galaxy are happening. When they enter the Star Wars galaxy, it'll be just after the Rogue Squadron Novel: Krtyos Trap. So the next story will take place after The Bacta War and during The Thrawn Trilogy that will undergo major rechanging.

Mace had gone to retrieve his ship, while Ranma and Akane quietly packed their belongings. Nodoka and Kimiko quietly watched their children as they packed. It had been hard enough to watch their children leave home to train. But now Nodoka's only son and Kimiko's youngest daughter weren't just leaving home, they were leaving the planet. A few moments later, a dull sound of a strange engine could be heard landing in the backyard. Ranma and Akane looked up to see a sleek ship with down curving wings land, the back ramp slowly dropping to the ground.

Mace stepped out of the ship and looked up at the two Jedi Knights. "It's time," he said simply.

Ranma and Akane heaved their packs on to their shoulders and turned to their mothers. The two older women were crying silently, as were their children. Hugs were given. "Remember you two, try to visit every decade or so. I know it'll be a long trip," Nodoka said.

Ranma nodded, "You must know Mom, in a Jedi's life there is no try, we either do or we do not. So we'll do what we can to see you at least once a decade," he smiled, kissing his mother on the cheek. Akane nodded her sentiments, hugging her mother tightly. The two Jedi Knights stepped into the backyard, to be greeted not only by Master Windu but nine Sailor Senshi. Ranma gave Sailor Moon a light smirk as he approached. Though their glamour spells can confuse normal people, they couldn't confuse a Jedi. "Come to see us off, cousin?"

Sailor Moon blushed slightly but didn't say anything. In the two years the Earth War had been fought, she had gotten close to her cousin. He had become like a older brother to her, and she loved him very much. She tried to ask Pluto if Ranma and Akane would get the same immortality treatment as they would get, but Pluto was being stubbornly tight lipped about it. She stepped closer to her cousin and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Ranchan," she whispered softly.

Ranma smiled tenderly, hugging his cousin just as tightly, "I'm going to miss you too, bunny ears." As they broke apart, Ami and Akane were giving each other the same kind of hug. The Senshi gathered, either giving friendly hugs or high fives, until they were at the ramp. They looked at Sailor Pluto for a moment. "So is it true Crystal Tokyo was changed slightly?"

Pluto did a double take. "You Jedi shouldn't pry," she sighed, looking annoyed. "Yes, the Governments of the world will sign a world wide peace treaty and their top scientists will take apart ships that are in orbit, what's left of the bunker here, and of course the weaponry and droids. In less than five years, the first Hyperdrive engine will be tested. In the following years, the Earth Defense Forces will be founded by a Dr. Emil Lang. The freeze will never take place now, but I don't think it'll be needed."

Ranma smiled slightly as Akane stepped aboard, "Sounds like the Earth is catching up with the rest of the Universe. Don't be ashamed at what you've accomplished, Sailor Pluto; for once, taking a direct hand in changing the future had a benefit."

Pluto, for only the second time in her extremely long life, smiled, "You are a unique one Ranma Saotome. Farewell, and hopefully you'll live a long and prosperous life."

The pigtailed Jedi Knight's smile widened as he stepped aboard the ship. The ramp retracted, and the ship slowly began to lift into the air. The Sailor Senshi and the two mothers watched as the two engines brightened. The ship rapidly climbed out of the atmosphere and into space. A few short minutes later, Mace typed in the coordinates for Coruscant, and the stars in front of them streaked as they entered hyperspace.

They watched Mace sit back a bit. "Time to go into hibernation. This will keep us from needing food and things until we arrive in the Outer Rim. From there, we can refuel," he said. He closed his eyes and went into his hibernation trance. Akane and Ranma slowly followed suit.

_Five Years Later…_

Admiral Ackbar sat in his control chair on the Republic flagship. The Lusenkya, a Super Star Destroyer, had blasted out of Coruscant and was rapidly climbing to obtain an escape vector. He sighed as he watched, Ysanne Isard slipped from their grasp. He slammed his fingers down on the console and sat back. "We almost had her," he stated, frowning.

"Slippery she is, gone to Thyferra no doubt," a voice off to the side had stated. Ackbar looked down at the little green elf. It had been nearly twenty years since he last saw the old Jedi Master, that was before Luke brought him onto Home One before the attack on the Death Star II. It was a joy to the old Mon-Calamari's heart to see Yoda again.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that's where Iceheart would be heading," Ackbar pursed his lips.

"Admiral," a bridge tech approached. The woman looked very puzzled about something.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Ackbar asked.

"Sir, were picking up a ship on approach. It's got Imperial markings, but something is odd about it?"

Yoda blinked, "Odd you say, how so?"

"Well Master Yoda, the ship's markings are at least twenty years old, I can't explain it any better than that. I say it was a second generation Coruscant class freighter. Not very big, it can hold a compliment of six people. Does this mean anything to you?" the lieutenant asked.

Yoda looked up as he watched the ship as drew nearer, sensing something he hadn't felt in over twenty two years. "Possible it is not, but it can be no other."

Ackbar looked confused, "What are you talking about, do you sense something?"

"Three some things, I feel," Yoda stated looking genuinely surprised. "One I recognize," he turned to the lieutenant, "Ask the ship to land in hanger, greet them I will."

Ackbar puzzlement increased, "Who are they?"

"Master Windu, it is. He survived somehow, and trained two Jedi in his exile," Yoda stated, hopping into his hover chair and flying toward the hanger bay.

Yoda came to a halt, floating as two New Republic troops stood beside him. He observed the twenty-two year old ship come to a stop in the hanger. The ship finished its landing, and the ramp dropped, Yoda watched as the first set of boots could be seen coming down the ramp. He smiled brightly, seeing Mace Windu depart the old ship. The man didn't look much different, except for a graying goatee and a mechanical right hand. He was flanked by a young man with jet black hair in a pigtail, and a young woman with a short pageboy-style haircut.

"Busy you've been, I see, Master Windu," Yoda was still smiling.

Mace smiled back lightly, seeing his old friend, "You could say that, Master Yoda. I would like you to meet Jedi Knights Ranma Saotome, and his wife Akane Saotome."

Yoda gave Mace a sharp look for a second, "Much to discuss we have, on the Code we do, Master Windu."

Mace sighed and chuckled, "This came about by honoring a dying man's last request, Master Yoda. I went by the old code, training them young and together like what they did before the Sith War."

Yoda pursed his lips, looking first to Ranma and then to Akane, sensing the strong bond between them. "Acceptable," his smile returned, "Given same argument from Leia I did. Skywalker's children, head strong as their parents, they are."

Mace walked alongside Yoda's hover chair, while Ranma and Akane walked behind them. The young couple was looking around the interior of the huge ship in awe. "So what about Sidious and Vader?"

"Gone they are, dead. Palpatine try to kill Luke Skywalker, surprised I was to find that is was Vader that killed Sidious," Yoda stated noting the shock expression on Mace's face. "Back to his old self, Anakin did. Freed himself from the veil of the Dark Side, truly love for a son it was."

Mace nodded, "How many are left now, Master Yoda?"

Yoda's ears drooped, "For along time I thought only two of us there were, didn't know escape you did. Now Obi-Wan is dead. Only you, me, and our young padawans survived."

Mace closed his eyes issuing a silent prayer to Obi-Wan. "So how can we rebuild the Jedi Order with only five of us?"

Yoda closed his eyes, "Master Skywalker has thought of this, he plans to combine new and old codes, he has."

Mace smiled slightly, "Think it will work?"

"Difficult to say, always in motion is the future, but come Master Windu tell me your adventures," Yoda smiled slightly. "Intrigued I am of your students."

Mace smiled broadened, "I understand it took place shortly after Anakin and Sidious knocked me out of his council room…"

Author's Note: It's done, and man was it hard. Keeping Yoda from sounding like a normal person is extremely rough on a guy. The rewrite is done and I thank Xtor greatly for his help.


End file.
